Beyond Expectations
by FeatherLyssa4
Summary: Hermione starts her 6th year at Hogwarts and everything is normal until the day that Draco Malfoy talks to her, Civily! What is with Draco's new interest in Hermione? Read to find out, and Review! Rated PG-13 for later chapters. I may up the rating.
1. Letters in Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK does.

Update: I fixed this chapter because a couple people reviewed and said that Outstanding was better than Exceeds Expectations in O.W.L.s, and when I wrote this I thought I looked up every little detail, but I must have forgot that one. So, now that I've looked it up, and they are right, O is better than E, I decided to change it so you won't have to be confused. Thanx again for reading, and don't forget to review. Thanx much,  
aly

* * *

Chapter one – Letters in Summer 

Hermione Granger sat with her head resting on the palm of her hand, gazing out the open window, out into the warm summer night, as the sun set. She watched as the sky turned a vibrant orange, then pink, then red, and finally settling in to a deep blue/violet. She was thinking about many things, Harry, Ron, the Order, but mostly Hogwarts and how much she missed the great castle.

She almost didn't notice the figure flying toward her window, until it was practically ready to hit her. She quickly ducked to let the owl into her room. She noticed it wasn't Hedwig, so the letter that the owl was carrying wasn't from Harry. This owl was a strong looking tawny one, instead. It held it's leg out importantly, and she took the letter. The owl ruffled its feathers, spread its wings and soared out of the open window from which it came.

Hermione looked at the letter, immediately noticing the Hogwarts crest in the upper left hand corner. She opened it quickly, hoping it would be her O.W.L. results. She was right.

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. They are as follows: _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding _

_Transfiguration: Outstanding _

_Arithmancy: Outstanding _

_Herbology: Outstanding _

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding _

_Charms: Outstanding _

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations _

_History of Magic: Outstanding _

_The Headmaster would like to congratulate you on your wonderful results, and would like to inform you that students that achieve such high marks have the option to have their own private room for their sixth and seventh years. It is completely understood if you do not want the private room, but if you would, please reply as soon as possible so we can get your new room ready. _

_We are also pleased to inform you that the Headmaster has chosen you to be a prefect again this year. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl until July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione squealed with delight as she read the letter. She had gotten an 'O' in everything except Astronomy, which was due to Professor Umbridge attacking Hagrid during their exam, and hadn't finished her star chart. _Oh Well, _she thought, _at least I don't need Astronomy to become an Auror. AND... no more sharing a room with Parvati and Lavender! I get my OWN ROOM!!!! YAY!!! _

She decided to write Harry and Ron each letters to ask them if they had gotten good grades on their O.W.L.s, hoping that they won't be offended if she did.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hope all is well with you. I just got my O.W.L results, and I got 'O's' in everything except Astronomy, but that's okay. I would have gotten better if that horrid Umbridge woman wouldn't have attacked Hagrid! I am SOOO glad that she left last year!! Anyways, I was just wondering if you did well also, and just wanted to check up on you. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione_

Hermione copied the same thing into another letter, but addressed it to Ron. She also wrote a reply to Hogwarts, stating that she would like to have her own room. Then she sat and waited for her owl, Melody, to return from hunting. Crookshanks had run away earlier that summer, and her parents bought her an owl for her birthday, to try and replace her cat. She still missed her cat sometimes, but loved having an owl. Melody finally got back, and she sent the letters off, then decided to go and tell her mum that she had gotten good grades, and her own room.

Hermione woke the next morning to Melody tapping her beak on the window. _Wow, that was fast!_ she thought. She let the owl in, then took her letter. It looked like this one was a reply from Ron, due to the untidy handwriting on the front. She opened the letter and read:

_Hermione, _

_Same thing in both mine and Harry's letters, huh? I would think that you would have something different to say to me than to him, but whatever. Aww, 'Mione, I'm just joking. Anyways, I got good owls, all 'E's' and Harry got five 'O's' and four 'E's'. We both got a letter asking if we wanted our own rooms, though. We both accepted, and since you did better than both of us, we figured that you got asked to. Hope you accepted too. Harry got Prefect, not me, but that's ok, I didn't really like being Prefect last year. Anyways, Harry is here at the Burrow with me and my family, and I asked Mum if you could come as well, and she said its okay. So if you want to, you are welcome to come over anytime. Just send us an owl and we will be waiting. We will go to Diagon Alley together and then back to Hogwarts. Hope you can come! _

_Hugs, _

_Ron and Harry _

Hermione ran downstairs to her mother and asked if she could go to the Burrow. Her mum said 'yes', so Hermione ran back upstairs to reply to Ron. She scribbled, _I asked Mum, and she said its all okay. I will floo to the Burrow tomorrow evening. Can't wait to see you and Harry. Hermione, _on a scrap piece of parchment and sent it off with Melody.

Then she decided to go down to the home gym and work out. She had been doing this a lot that summer, and the result was that she lost a little weight and toned her body. She had also went shopping with some of her muggle girlfriends, and bought a whole new wardrobe, mostly consisting of a little skimpier clothes than she wore before, but she had grown into a curvy teenager and wanted to show her curves off. She had also learned a new charm that she used on her hair every morning, to stop it from frizzing. It worked quite well, and Hermione almost always let her hair fall down her back in loose, smooth, waves.

She spent the rest of the day working out, spending time with her mum and dad, since she would be leaving, and picking up all her school things that had scattered themselves over the summer. Then she went to bed. Before she drifted off, she thought, _This year is going to be Great! _

The next day, she kissed her mum and dad good-bye, then threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in and shouted 'The Burrow.' Her muggle parents watched as she disappeared from the green flames and traveled many miles away to the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: thanx again for reading, please review. 


	2. Old Friends

Chapter two – Old Friends

Ron and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, when Hermione suddenly fell out of the fireplace. It startled the boys, but they quickly ran over to their best friend. She was covered in soot, and was lugging her school truck around, then finally set it down. Harry and Ron gaped at their friend's new appearance. Hermione was wearing a purple strappy top, and low-rise, tight fitting jeans. The boys had never seen her wear such an outfit, and were surprised, but also pleased.

"What?!" Hermione finally said, interrupting the two teenage boys' thoughts.

"What are you wearing?" Ron managed to get out.

"Clothes! Honestly Ron, are you that thick?" Hermione joked. Harry finally came out of his trance and laughed.

Ron mumbled something, but Hermione stopped him, "Oh shut up Ron, and give your friend a hug!"

After Hermione had hugged both boys, they sat at the kitchen table when Ron's sister, Ginny, came into the room.

"HERMIONE!!" she shrieked.

Hermione jumped up again, and gave the younger girl a hug. They were close friends, probably the best girlfriend Hermione had at Hogwarts. She didn't much like Parvati and Lavender.

"Oooh," Ginny said, "I love your new clothes and how did you get your hair to stop frizzing??"

"Thanks, and it's a charm I learned on the first week home. All I do is use it every morning and my hair doesn't frizz! I love it," Hermione replied.

The four sat talking almost all afternoon, until Molly Weasley came into the kitchen, greeted Hermione, then shooed the teenagers out of her kitchen so she could start supper.

They moved into the living room and sat on the floor, talking about what the other Weasley brothers were doing.

"Well," Ron started, "Bill got married last year, to Fleur Delacour, then this summer they had a baby. They will be visiting soon, sometime before we go back to school. So you can see the new baby!"

"And Charlie is still in Romania, trying to recruit more people or the Order," Ginny said.

"Percy... well... we still haven't talked to him, even though he knows that Harry and Dumbledore were right. We think he's scared to admit it," Ron said, sadly. "Dad's tried to talk to him though, at work. But he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"He will come around," Hermione reassured him.

"Anyways," Ginny said, "Fred and George are still working in their Joke Shop. They say that it's going well. We've been in their once, and it looked really cool."

"Ron... well, he still is still stupid as ever!" Ginny continued, joking. Ron hit her arm rather hard, causing the younger girl to yelp. A little red welt was starting to appear where Ron hit her. Mrs. Weasley looked out from the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing Mum, just messing," Ron quickly replied.

"YES something, Mum! Ron hit me!" Ginny complained.

"Come here, and let Mummy look at it, hun," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving the boys and Hermione alone by the couch.

"So, what have you two been doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry got here in the third week of vacation. And since then we have been doing nothing fun, just lounging around here, playing Quidditch every now and then," Ron answered.

"That sounds like LOADS of fun!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, it was a JOLLY good time!" Harry said, putting on a heavier accent.

"So, have you heard anything about the Order lately?" Hermione asked.

"No, we tried using the Extendable Ears, but Mum charmed the whole house so that they don't work. It really sucks!" Ron said.

"Ronald! Come here and set the table!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum," Ron said crestfallen, and stood up and trudged to the kitchen.

"So how are you Harry? I mean REALLY?" Hermione asked her friend.

Harry was silent at first, looking down at his hands. Then he spoke.

"I really miss him 'Mione. I mean I'm better than at first, but when it comes down to it, I really miss him," Harry said, still not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione knew exactly who Harry was talking about. Sirius, Harry's godfather died last year at the wand of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, a known Deatheater. You couldn't expect someone to move on completely after only two months.

"I know, Harry, I really do," Hermione said, standing up and going to sit by her friend. "I miss him too sometimes, but I can't imagine what you are going through." She put a comforting arm around him.

They sat there in silence until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. Hermione and Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Arthur Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, along with Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, who was holding a bundle of blankets.

Hermione went quickly over to Fleur, a beautiful part Veela, to see the new baby.

"Awww, it's so tiny. Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked Bill.

"She's a little girl, Cheyenne Summer Weasley," Bill replied, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looking down at his child.

"Oh, and I love her name!" Hermione said.

"Thank you, 'Ermione. Labor waz 'ard though, sixteen 'ours," Fleur said, with a strong French accent.

"Shall we eat then?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everyone agreed, and they sat to a wonderfully cooked meal.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room, talking about anything. Finally, Ginny yawned so loudly it woke the baby up, and Mrs. Weasley told the teenagers to go to bed. They would be going to Diagon Alley the next day, so they needed their rest.

Hermione hauled her trunk up to Ginny's room, where she found a mattress laying on the floor for her. She said good-night to the boys and went into the room, changed into her pajamas, and took off the make-up that she had recently started to wear.

"Thank you for making the room for me to stay," Hermione said to Ginny as she got into her bed.

"Oh, it's absolutely NO problem, 'Mione. I would make room for you to stay and day," Ginny replied.

"Thanks again, Gin. G'night," Hermione said, sleepily.

"'Night."

And they both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the boys weren't even close to going to sleep yet. They sat talking about Hermione's new appearance.

"I mean, did you see her hair? It was like, smooth!"

"Yea, I know, and her clothes? I don't think I've seen tighter clothes on a Barbie," Harry said.

"A WHAT?!"

"Never mind, a Muggle thing," Harry said, rolling his eyes. _It wouldn't have hurt him to take Muggle Studies, _he thought.

"So, are you going to ask her out this year? I mean, you wanted to last year, but..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah well, last year was just so hectic," Ron lied. To tell the truth, he was scared to ask Hermione out. "But I think I will this year. It's just that, I want everything to be perfect. Maybe the first Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry sat and pondered the idea. He liked the idea of Ron and Hermione together, but it also made him feel lonely. He wanted a girlfriend too! _Why doesn't anybody want me? _He thought.Little did he know, there was someone who did want him. In fact, she was dreaming about the Boy Who Lived right this very moment.

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea," Harry finally said.

Both boys sat quietly for a few minutes until Harry broke the silence.

"We should get some sleep, mate. Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Yeah, 'night."

"'Night."

They crawled under the covers, and let their thoughts wander until sleep finally claimed them both.

Hermione woke the next morning to Cheyenne crying down the hall. She got out of her bed, and went quietly to the bathroom. She got in the shower, dressed, charmed her hair, and put on a little makeup. When she went down to the kitchen, she saw Ginny already sitting at the table, ready to go.

"Sorry I hogged the bathroom," Hermione said.

"Oh, it's no problem, we've got three others in the house," Ginny smiled.

"Where are the boys then?"

"Probably still asleep, the lazy butts. I will tell Mum to go and get them up." Ginny left the kitchen and went to her parents' room. She returned, looking smug. "I always like it when she wakes them up. It's too funny, go listen."

The girls crept up the stairs so they could hear Mrs. Weasley pounding on the boys' door, but could not be seen.

"Better get up right now or I will put your laundry, particularly underwear, out on the front lawn!"

The girls heard running footsteps, a door opening, and then two teenage boy voices.

"Ok Mum, we're up!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, got caught in a dream."

"Yeah, sure. I've heard them all, get down stairs you two, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley said, before returning into her and Mr. Weasley's room.

Ginny and Hermione went back down to the kitchen, both unsuccessfully trying to suppress laughs. They sat at the table and began their breakfasts when the boys came in. Both girls went into a fit of giggles once more.

"It wasn't funny! I've had it happen before, all my underclothes on the front lawn. Bloody embarrassing, it was!!" Ron said, angrily.

"Sorry, Ron... couldn't help... it," Hermione said, between laughs.

They sat and ate their breakfasts in silence. Hermione and Ginny trying desperately not to look at each other, or another round of giggles would overcome them.

Soon after they finished breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and the baby, came into the kitchen.

"Are you all ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asks them.

They all nod or say 'yes' and soon after, all nine of them are spinning through the fire to Diagon Alley.

"Shall we go buy new robes for you, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Oh yes, I was thinking about buying some new," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny went into Madam Malkin's robes shop, while the boys went to look at the latest broomstick.

The girls came out of the robe shop some time later only to find the boys sitting at the Ice Cream Shop, talking about Quidditch.

"Is that ALL you ever talk about?" Ginny teased.

"Of course not, every once in a while, we wander over to the more interesting subject of the Ministry," Bill teased back.

"Oh yes, MUCH more interesting," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione walked into the Shop to buy her ice cream when Ron came up behind her.

"Let me buy it," he said.

"No, Ron, it's okay, I can get it."

"But I WANT to."

"Alright, if you must," Hermione said, skeptically.

_Why does he want to buy things for me? Does he like me? Oh, I hope so; I've liked him for so long, _she thought.

After Hermione had her ice cream, they went back outside to sit with the others. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny, when Ron sat down beside her.

"So, what's been going on with the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, you know we can't tell you those things," Mr. Weasley said.

"I know, I know, but I mean, has anything happened? Good or bad?"

"Actually, we are very fortunate that You-Know-Who is lying low. I'm surprised that nothing has happened," Mr. Weasley answered.

Just then, Ron moved his hand so that his and Hermione's were touching under the table. _Is he flirting with me?_

"So, nothing? Everybody is still okay?" Harry asked.

"Yea, everybody is okay, well... Moody got..." Bill started, but then Mrs. Weasley gave him a warning look.

"That's enough, talk about something else, please," she said.

"How about we go and see the Joke Shop? Hermione, you haven't seen it yet have you?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"No, I haven't, but that sounds great."

As the group was walking down the street to Fred and George's joke shop, Hermione saw a streak of silver blond out of the corner of her eye. She did her best not to turn her head all the way around, but watched as the tall, blonde Slytherin walked down the street behind his father. She was very glad that Lucius Malfoy hadn't noticed the Weasleys. That was a sure argument.

As she watched, Draco looked up and caught Hermione's eye. She was sure that there was something more in that smirk he gave her. Just then, Draco and Lucius turned the corner and went toward a sign that read 'Knockturn Alley.'

_I know he's bad, but why would he want anything to do in Knockturn Alley? If I get the chance this year, I will ask him. _

"Everything alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, noticing the blank look on her face.

"What? Oh, yeah, just thinking"

They entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and looked around. The minute they entered, Fred and George, who were behind the desk, came around to greet their friends and family.

"How are you Fred, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked the twins.

"We are great, Mum. Business is booming, so we couldn't ask for more," said George. Fred was busy adoring his new niece.

Hermione went off to look around. She saw many things that were new, but also recognized a couple. Like the Skiving Snackboxes, that she refused Fred and George to test them on the first years last year. She almost smiled at the thought. She also saw the fireworks that the twins had sent off at Hogwarts last year, right before they left. She DID smile at the thought of Umbridge trying to get rid of the fireworks, only to find out that they multiply every time.

Ron came up behind her. They walked through the shop, seeing all kinds of new and different things. _If they aren't careful, they will run Zonko's out of business._

"Cool, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it is," Hermione said, "How does Zonko's like it?"

"Not at all, they keep trying to come up with cooler things, but they can't even come close to this."

They walked by a wall where two broomsticks were mounted. Underneath them was a plaque that read 'These are the broomsticks that we flew away from the idiot Umbridge on. Thank you, brooms!'

"I couldn't believe that they actually left!" Hermione said, after seeing the brooms.

"I know, Mum and Dad weren't too happy, but they got over it when Fred and George offered them one fourth of the income of this place."

"Wow that was nice of them."

"Yeah, we liked it." Ron tried to take Hermione's hand but she moved it out of his reach just before. _Damn! _he thought.

"Well then, I better contribute to your one-fourth," Hermione said as she picked up a box of Canary Creams. _Maybe I will give these to Crookshanks, oh, wait... _She put down the Canary Creams, and got a box of purple flower looking things. _Hmmm... I wonder what these are. _

She walked up to the counter to pay for her flower things.

"Oh, good choice, you will like these, Hermione," Fred said, as he took her money.

"May I ask what they are? I just thought they looked cool, so I bought them."

"Oh, you will have to figure that one out yourself," Fred said with a quite malicious smile.

"Alright, I guess. Good luck with the shop, and nice to see you again," Hermione said as she walked out onto the street with the others.

"Have you all got your things?" Mrs. Weasley asked the teens.

They all had what they needed, so the group set off for the Burrow.

Over the next two weeks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and sometimes Ginny, spent the time just talking, playing Quidditch (not Hermione of course, she spent that time reading), and just having fun. Ron still flirted with Hermione, but not as much as he did in Diagon Alley, because when he tried to take her hand and she moved hers away, he took that as a hint. A hint that he didn't take very well, because Hermione didn't intend to send a message that she didn't like Ron.

The night before they were to go back to school Bill and Fleur left. After saying their goodbyes, the teenagers went off to bed, preparing for the new school year ahead.

a/n: Hay all, thanx for reading my story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! but remember this is my first fanfic so please be nice! and if you would be so kind, recommend this story to others! thanx so much! luv you all! oh, and thanx autumn for reviewing! love you!


	3. Mystery Door

Disclaimer = I own nothing of this 'sept a couple of names and the plot, The WONDERFUL JK Rowling and warner bro.s own most of this! I wish I did own some of this, to be able to write like JK.... oh what a wonderful thing.....(daydreams about writing that well....)

Chapter 3 – Mystery Door

"Ginny, Hermione, dears, we have an hour until we have to be at King's Cross. So get up!" Mrs. Weasley called through the door.

Hermione quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. When she was out, she hauled her trunk, owl cage, and other things, downstairs to be put into the taxi. She had packed the night before to be ready for in the morning.

After all her things were together, she went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Again, Ginny was already sitting there, and the two girls talked over toast and milk. The boys entered a little while later, looking sleepy.

Once everybody had had breakfast, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione went out to the taxi that Mrs. Weasley had called for earlier. The taxi driver was arguing with Mrs. Weasley about how the trunks were NOT going to fit into the trunk of the car.

The taxi driver turned his back for one second, and Mrs. Weasley charmed the car to fit all six passengers, and all four trunks. The driver was quite astonished.

They sped off to King's Cross Station and got there with 10 minutes to spare.

"Well, we did better than we normally do, I would say," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yea, usually, we get here, and we have to jump on the train as it's rolling away," Ron said.

"Anyways, have a good year, all of you. Don't get into trouble, and Ron, don't get that room of yours taken away by doing something stupid," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"I won't, Mum. I've got two prefects to help get me out of trouble if I need it, anyway." Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Don't count on me, Ron. I've got you out of trouble too many times," Hermione said, joking.

"Yea, Ronny, better be good this year!" Harry quipped.

"Oh whatever, guys."

"Well, it was good have you two stay with us," Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged Harry and Hermione, "Maybe you could come for Christmas? Get away from school for a while?"

"We'll think about it, Mum," Ron said, hugging his mother.

They all said their good-byes, and got on the train. Harry and Hermione had to go to the Prefects carriage, leaving Ron and Ginny to find a compartment for the four of them.

Hermione and Harry walked to the front of the train, when Harry said, "Ron likes you," out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Well, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but he is thinking about asking you out this year. And because he is my best mate and all, I don't want him to be hurt, so tell me... do you like him?"

"Yea, I do, kinda."

"Oh that's good. Okay, forget I mentioned anything." They were silent the rest of the way to the carriage.

They walked into the Prefects' carriage to see all the same prefects from last year. The only new addition seemed to be Harry. Hermione spotted Draco. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the day in Diagon Alley.

"Finally, you two show up! We've been sitting here waiting." Ernie Macmillan said.

"Sorry, but ... oh forget it." Hermione started but stopped at the look that Ernie gave her.

"Okay, so we can get started." The group talked about what was going to happen this coming year. They touched on the security of the school after the incident last year. Finally, Harry and Hermione were free to go find Ron and Ginny.

"That was stupid, he didn't even talk about things we didn't already know," Harry said, as he and Hermione walked.

"Welcome to being a Prefect, Harry. But I know, he was just making sure we knew what the basics were for this year," she said.

They walked down the train and finally found the compartment that Ron and Ginny sat in. They were playing a game of exploding snap to pass the time.

"What's the news?" Ron asked when he saw Harry and Hermione in the doorway.

"Oh, they just talked about the security of the school after last year, nothing interesting," Hermione explained.

"Ahh, fun!" Ginny said, sarcastically.

"So, did you guys just play snap?" Harry asked.

"Yup, pretty much."

Harry took a seat next to Ginny, leaving Hermione to sit by Ron. She sat down._ Why haven't I noticed how pretty Ginny was until now? _Harry thought to himself.

The teens talked until the lunch trolley came. They bought what they wanted then sat and ate. Soon after, Harry turned to Ginny and asked her if she would come with him for a moment. She agreed, after looking at Ron, who nodded.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Ron when Harry and Ginny left.

"I think Harry finally noticed Ginny."

"Ooooh, I hope so!"

"Me too, they seem like they would be good together. And 'cause then Harry would be my brother-in-law," Ron said, smiling. Hermione knew that Harry would be the only boy that Ron would approve for his little sister.

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Hermione said that she needed to use the bathroom, and excused herself. _Damn! She always gets away! _Ron thought.

* * *

"Harry, what's this about?" Ginny asked as Harry pulled her into an empty compartment.

"You'll see..." was all he said, until they were both inside, looking into each others' eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you."

"Harry, what are you on about?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I just want you to know that I am sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Ginny had a feeling this was coming, and she didn't like it at all. _Why? Why now, of all times, does he have to notice me?? Gods, I haven't liked him since 3rd year. Oh, Gods, WHY? _

"Harry, I'm really, REALLY sorry, but I gave up on you in my third year. You couldn't see that I really liked you, so I gave up. After three years, and you never thought more of me, I gave up. Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny said, with tears now shining in her eyes. She remembered how many nights she cried herself to sleep because of the Boy Who Lived.

"Oh, I understand. I should have noticed you earlier. But tell me something. Is there someone else?"

"No, Harry, there isn't. Right now I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along. I'm sorry, I still love you." Ginny said. Harry knew she meant it in a sisterly kind of way.

"I love you too, but..."

"Harry, I'm sure that there is a perfect girl out there for you, just waiting for her knight in shining armor. Go be her knight, Harry."

Ginny gave him a quick hug and left Harry alone in the compartment. She went to find some of her fifth year friends, not wanting to face Ron and Hermione after what had happened.

* * *

Harry tried to forget about the conversation he just had with the girl that he wanted to be with, but he couldn't get it out of his head. _'You couldn't see that I really liked you, so I gave up.' Damn you Harry. You are so stupid, why couldn't you have noticed her before, Gods, she was always there! _

He walked back in kind of a daze, not really noticing where his feet were taking him. He almost jumped when he saw that he was in front of the compartment door of Draco Malfoy. _Why's he sitting alone? Where are his goons? _

Malfoy noticed Harry standing outside his compartment and went to open the door with a smirk on his face.

"Why, if it isn't Scarhead?" Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I didn't mean to come to your compartment; I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going. So if you don't mind, I will leave now. And please, leave me and my friends ALONE this year! I'm asking nicely, and I won't do it again, I promise you." Harry turned to leave, and to his utmost surprise, Malfoy didn't stop him.

Draco watched Harry's retreating back._ Leave you and your friends alone, huh? If only I could, Potter. If only... _

* * *

Hermione returned to the compartment to find Ron and Harry sitting there, neither of them talking.

"What's up?" she asked when she saw them.

"Ginny turned me down. I asked her out, and she turned me down," Harry said, sadly, not meeting Ron's or Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Not to be rude, but you were a little late don't you think? I mean, she quit liking you two years ago, when you started liking Cho," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Well, I'm sorry; I just never thought that one of my best friends' sister would be of any interest to me until now. And now, she doesn't want me," Harry said indignantly, still not looking at them.

"Harry, I'm sure that there is some girl out there, looking for a great guy like you. You just have to find her," Hermione said, with the same tone that Ginny used earlier when she had said basically the same thing.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to look if they are all going to do what Ginny just did," he said, stubbornly.

"You will have your heart broke once or twice, but then so will everybody else," Hermione said, crossing the small compartment, and giving Harry a quick hug. She didn't notice the look that Ron gave her.

"Well we better change into our school robes don't you think? We must be nearly there," Hermione said, as she and Harry broke away.

"Yea, you're probably right, and not just about the robe thing, about everything. Thanks 'Mione," Harry said.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

They changed into their robes and soon after, felt the train slowing. They exited onto the platform and heard the familiar call of Hagrid to the first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!"

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry called as they approached the massive shadow that was their friend.

"All righ' you three?"

"Hagrid, we will talk to you later," Hermione called as the crowed pushed the three towards the 'horseless' carriages. They knew that they weren't horseless, only appeared to be to the ones that have never seen death. The only one who could see the winged horses with reptilian skin was Harry.

They got into their carriage, and felt it pull into motion and head up the sloping road to the great castle. The coach smelt slightly of straw and mildew, but none of them really noticed. The thoughts that swarmed their heads kept them from doing so.

Suddenly the coach stopped and the door opened, the trio stepped out and gazed at their home.

* * *

"Welcome to another start of, what I hope to be, another great year. The new Head Boy is Jordan Panoo, from Ravenclaw. And the Head Girl is Miss Emily Stuart, from Ravenclaw. I have more to say, but right now, I, and I'm sure that most of you are, am hungry. So, LET'S EAT!!" Dumbledore finished his short speech, and the golden plates around the students suddenly filled with food.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped themselves to the food. Once everyone had at least two helpings of everything, and maybe three of desert, (hey, there was only one Welcoming Feast a year) the plates cleared and were as clean as they were when they started. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, then stopped and said, "Wait, I shouldn't do that, it makes me sound like Dolores Umbridge." Everybody in the Great Hall laughed.

"Well, now that we are all delightfully full, I have a few start of term announcements that I need to get passed along to you," the old man paused as if thinking where to start first, "First, as you all know, the events of the end of last term need to be taken into account for the security of the school this year. A couple new rules were added for this reason, they are: one: Hogsmead trips are cancelled until we know for SURE that all is safe in the village, and only then may you visit. Two: no student is allowed out of the castle after 7:00 p.m. Except for Quidditch practice or given a note from a teacher. Three: this one is not new, but I will remind you again, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. That is all for now, please have an excellent term! Now, up to bed all of you, you have classes tomorrow."

All of the students groaned when they heard the new rules. Ron and Harry exchanged significant looks, but Hermione didn't notice. _Great, now his plan is ruined. He'll probably back down now. I will have to talk to him, _Harry thought.

All the students went to their House Common Rooms. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower, recited the password (wingardium leviosa), when Hermione said, "Wait, we have our own rooms, where are they?"

"Hermione weren't you listening when they said that there is a door in the Common Room that reads 'Private Rooms'?" Harry said, looking at her.

Hermione blushed, and said sheepishly, "No, I had other things on my mind." She wasn't usually one to block out an important Prefect meeting.

"Well, there is the door," Harry said, pointing to a door near the fireplace. The three went towards it and entered. They stood in a hallway with doors all the way down it, evenly spaced apart. They read the names on the doors aloud.

"'Lavender Brown'"

"Oh, here's yours Hermione," Harry called. They rushed to the door and opened it. Hermione was speechless when she saw her room. The walls were painted in all her favorite colors: blue, purple, and silver. The room was a little smaller than that of her old dormitory, but was spacious enough to fit a small crowd. There was a four-poster bed with shimmery purple and blue hangings around it. She had a white night-table with a lamp and a picture of her, Ron and Harry on it. A white wardrobe was in the corner and she had a floor rug in the middle of the room, in front of her OWN FIREPLACE!!!! That was the detail that she liked the most.

"Wow, hope mine looks as good as this, 'Mione!" Ron said, as he took in all the details of the girl's room.

"Well, let's go see then." They left and went down the hall, passing Harry's room, Dean Thomas', and Parvati Patil's rooms, then finally came to the end of the hall where a door read 'Ron Weasley.'

Ron pushed the door open and looked into his room. Hermione had to blink at how bright it was. The walls were a vibrant orange, as was the rug, bed hangings, curtains, and ceiling. His night-table and bureau where white, though. On the walls were posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, Hermione watched as the players moved from poster to poster.

"Wow! It's definitely orange!" Hermione said, after a moment of silence and looking at the room. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! They knew exactly what I liked! That is brilliant!"

"Let's go check out mine," Harry said, and they left again.

Harry got to his and pushed the door open. His was a little darker than Ron's, but not much. His walls were red and gold alternate, with a white ceiling. The curtains, rug, and hangings were all gold with red trim. This was the room of a true Gryffindor; that was for sure.

"Do you like it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, I do. They aren't my favorite colors, but they will do. If I want, I can magic them to be different, if I can't stand it, but at least it's better than plain old white, like at the Dursleys'!" When Harry said the last part his voice was full of hatred.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to my room. I will talk to you in the morning. Good night." Hermione left Harry's room and went to her own.

She walked in and put a locking charm on the door. She went and flopped on the bed, still marveling at the beauty of the room. She loved it, and that was an understatement! She made a mental note to thank Dumbledore later.

She got up and went to look at the finer things of the room, things that she didn't see at first sight. She noticed that Melody's cage had been cleaned and placed on its own little perch. Her wardrobe already had all her things hung up inside, and when she opened the doors she saw a full length mirror. All her things where organized as though she'd done it herself. She moved to the fireplace, and saw on the mantle, pictures of the important people in her life. There was one of just her, her parents and her, just her parents, her and Ginny, just Ron and Harry, then in the middle, biggest of all, her favorite picture of Ron, Harry, and herself. Colin Creevey had taken it after the Yule ball in her fourth year, and the three were all laughing happily together. All the other pictures were magical, but she liked this one, because it was a Muggle photograph. It seemed more absolute than the magical ones, where the subject was free to roam around.

Hermione walked around her new room, taking in all the details. She had two bookcases filled with her books, and new ones that Dumbledore must have brought in. There was a stand with a stereo on it, and she silently thanked Fredrick Williamson, who last year invented Muggle appliances that worked at Hogwarts. These included stereos, televisions, radios, hair dryers, and some laptops. Most students didn't like all the Muggle things, and didn't bother with them, but the Muggle-born students and families like the Weasleys liked them. She noticed that all her CDs from home had been brought, even though she didn't pack them.

_It must be getting late, I better go to bed, classes tomorrow, _she thought.She went into her bathroom that she hadn't checked out yet. It was a light blue color and all her toiletries had already been brought in. She noticed her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and vanilla shower gel in the shower already. She also loved the tub sunken into the middle of the room, more like a swimming pool than a tub, by the size of it. It was a little smaller than the one in the Prefects' bathroom, but not much. It didn't have all the taps like the one in the Prefects', but it had four, and she took a mental note to try them out tomorrow morning. She went to the sink, brushed her teeth and hair, then took her make-up off.

As she walked out of her bathroom, Hermione noticed something she hadn't before: a door, on the other side of the room, slightly hidden within the shadows of the room.

She walked over to it and placed her hand on the doorknob; it turned easily, telling her that the door wasn't locked, but when she pulled the door wouldn't budge. '_Damn, it's stuck!_' She pulled with all her might and it seemed as thought it hadn't been opened in years. "Reducto!" she cried. The door blasted into a thousand tiny pieces all over the room, revealing a dark, earthy passage. Hermione quickly cleaned up all the pieces with a spell and repaired the door, so as though nothing had happened. She then lit her wand and started down the passage.

The tunnel was dark and damp and smelled of worms and dirt, but Hermione was curious enough now to keep going. The passage sloped downward, sometimes becoming steep enough that it caused Hermione to slide a couple of feet down on her bum. But she always kept running, eager to know its destination.

After a good fifteen minutes, the tunnel started to level out and she slowed to a walk. She put her wand out and saw a door in front of her; a sliver of golden light told her that someone was beyond the door. She walked up to it and tried the doorknob; it was locked. She was about to try 'Alohomora', when she heard voices.

"You know what you have to do, right Son?" said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Yes, Father," came the all too familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Everything you need is from what we bought in Knockturn Alley that day," Lucius said.

"I know, Father," Draco said, sounding annoyed.

Hermione's stomach did a back flop due to what she was hearing. She was eavesdropping on a conversation between Draco Malfoy and his father, Deatheater, Lucius Malfoy! What was it that Draco had to do? And why did he need things from Knockturn Alley?

"Well, I must be going, the Dark Lord is calling. I will be in touch," Lucius said.

Hermione saw the light under the door turn a bright green, then back to gold and she assumed that Draco had been talking to his father through floo powder, and she was right.

She heard Draco shuffling around his room, then saw the light under the door go out. _'He must be going to bed, which is where I should be!' _She turned around and ran back up the passage, climbing at the steep places.

Hermione reached her room, locked the 'mystery' door, as she liked to call it. She went and changed into her pajamas, thoughts of the conversation still racing through her head.

She had so many questions. Why was her room connected with Draco Malfoy's? Did Harry and Ron have 'mystery' doors? What was Malfoy supposed to do? And what about the things from Knockturn Alley? So many questions...

'_I can't tell Harry and Ron about this! They will run to Dumbledore demanding that I get a new room, and I don't want that! I mean, Dumbledore must trust me, 'cause he gave me this room, and if he didn't, he wouldn't have gave it to me. I need to stop snooping like that! It can get people in trouble, or hurt!'_ Her thoughts raced.

Hermione got into bed, trying to push the thoughts away, but couldn't. When she finally fell asleep, it felt like only a few hours before she heard her alarm go off.

a/n - thanx for reading another chapter and thanx SOOO much to my 3 reviewers!!! autumn (bff!), davesmom (my Favorite fanfic author, I'm so honored that you read it!!!) and TweakerWeasel (author of draco and the tv hilarious!!! thanks!)

Please review!!! it would mean the world to me, and if you want to, recommend this story to others. thank you so much!!!

I hope to have another chapter up here soon, but i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so it might be a while, and just to let you know, the boring chapters are over, the next ones will be better now that the trio is back at hogwarts. thanks again! toodles, xo aly


	4. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer - as always, i don't own any of this. Why do we even have to include these? Everyone knows that JK owns Harry Potter and Friends. o well...

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Meeting

Beep, Beep, Beep.

_What is that noise? _

Beep, BEEP, BEEP!!

"Shit!"

Hermione threw the covers off herself, and hurried to shut her alarm clock off. She then hurried around, getting ready for the day.

After showering quickly, dressing even quicker, and finally doing her make-up, Hermione was happy with her appearance, as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in her wardrobe. She had chosen the customary white Hogwarts blouse, but decided to spruce it up a little and wore a purple tank top over top of it. She also wore a tight fitting, short, black skirt, and black high-heeled shoes. She was determined to turn heads this year.

Hermione grabbed her bag, and headed out of her room. She passed by the door she had gone through last night, completely forgetting about it while rushing around. The memory came flooding back to her: the earthy passage, the other door, Lucius Malfoy's voice, Draco's assignment. Her head was spinning by the time she reached the Great Hall.

Hermione was still thinking too hard to notice all the boys' heads turn in her direction as she made her way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She took a seat across from Ginny and helped herself to some toast.

"I like your outfit 'Mione." Ginny commented, releasing Hermione from her trance.

"Wah, oh, thanks Gin. The same ol' white blouse was boring so I decided to make it a little better," Hermione said.

"Well, I like it, it looks very good."

"Thanks."

"So, how was your room?"

"Oh, great, they knew exactly what my favorite colors were, and what I would like! You will have to come and stay the night with me sometime. Let's get used to being back here first, though," Hermione said.

"I would love to! Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's no problem?" Ron said, as he and Harry approached the table. Ginny was careful to divert Harry's eyes, but that was difficult as he took the seat right next to her. _Why doesn't he understand? I don't like him! _Ginny thought. Ron took the seat next to Hermione, and started shoving his face full of food.

"Nothing, just me and Ginny planning a slumber party," Hermione answered.

"Oooh, can I come?" Ron imitated an excited school girl, making Hermione and Ginny giggle.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it will be no boys allowed," Hermione winked at Ginny, "So you two will have to find something else to do that night."

"But why???" whined Ron, trying to make Hermione laugh again. He didn't succeed.

"Oh, Harry, aren't we supposed to hand out schedules?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"So did I until just now. Let's go ask Professor Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione got up, leaving the two Weasley's together, and went to talk to the Headmaster. They returned soon enough with a stack of papers which they started handing out. When everyone had their schedule for the year, Harry and Hermione sat back down, looking over theirs.

"What do you two have first?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Aurors in Training class." Ron said.

"Me too!" Harry answered quickly.

"So do I, ok, so we will be together for that class, so what about the next..." Hermione said, and for the rest of the breakfast, they sat talking about classes. The trio was so immersed in their conversation they didn't even notice Ginny leave to go to her fifth year friends. Nor did they notice a particular pair of steel gray eyes watching them as they talked.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Aurors in Training after breakfast. They were surprised to find Kingsly Shacklebolt sitting at the desk. He caught their eyes as they walked in, and gave them the slightest glare and quick shake of the head, telling them that they were not to acknowledge that they knew him. The trio obeyed rather well, and they just took their seats, got out their supplies, and waited for class to begin.

As she was waiting, Hermione watched the others file in through the door. From Gryffindor there was Dean Thomas and of course, herself, Harry, and Ron. From Ravenclaw: Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan And to Hermione's surprise, there were two Slytherins in this class also: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She didn't expect Slytherins to want to become Aurors, especially these two; both of whom had fathers that were Deatheaters.

Before she had much time to dwell on that fact, Shacklebolt said, "Ok class, settle down. Welcome to Aurors in Training, or AIT for short. You are in this class because you have thought about becoming an Auror after Hogwarts. I, myself, am an Auror, and I can tell you, it's not easy. So if you are not up to a challenge, then I suggest you leave," he pointed, "there is the door." No one moved. "Ok then, we are all ready for the dangers that being an Auror may cause. Now, who can tell me who started the Auror Program, and who was the first one?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, as usual. She heard a sly voice behind her say, "Oh, oh course, the smart little Mudblood knows all," to the Slytherin next to him. She automatically assumed it was Malfoy but then she thought, _That wasn't Malfoy's voice. It mush have been Blaise Zabini. Why didn't Malfoy make a smart comment? That isn't like him. _

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What?" she said, completely oblivious as to why her hand was raised, and then it hit her... "Oh, the first Auror was Jonathon Taylor, and he is the one who started the program."

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor."

Someone coughed from behind her and it sounded a lot like 'Suck-up'. Ron turned around and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy shot back an expression that clearly read, 'What?! I didn't do shit!' Harry nudged Ron, telling him to calm down and turn around.

The class went on like that, Shacklebolt lecturing, the students taking notes, Ron shooting glares at Malfoy. When the class was over, Ron and Harry went on to Potions. There were only so many classes available to be an Auror, so half of the people training to be Aurors had a break second hour. The others had one fourth. Hermione had her break now, then would go to Potions next.

As she walked to the library, intending to finish the homework Shacklebolt assigned, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Malfoy walking toward her. She turned back around, ready to ignore any insult he threw at her.

But he didn't.

"Granger, wait, I gotta talk to you."

Hermione stopped, deciding to humor him, and waited until he was next to her. She started walking again and let him fall in stride with her. "Get it over with, Malfoy."

"What?"

"You are here to insult me, are you not? Well, I'm waiting, please get it over with, I have places to go."

He turned and stopped dead in front of her, glaring. "You think I'm only here to insult you? Gods, you are not as smart as I thought, maybe I don't want your help!"

"Help, what kind of help?" Hermione asked, confused.

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "You know what? Forget I said it. I fucking try to be nice and you jump down my throat, so no! Just forget it!"

He turned and started walking away, when he felt a small hand grab his arm, then he heard, "Malfoy, wait. I'm sorry I said it. Now, just what do you need help with?"

"AIT," He said, without turning around.

"What?"

He turned around and glared. "Aurors in Training, Granger. That class. That's what I need help with." He said, nastily.

Hermione was confused. "It's only the first day back Malfoy, how do you know you..."

He cut her off aggressively, "I just know ok? So are you going to help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Do you want money?"

"NO!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Just leave Ron, Harry and Ginny alone."

"Done."

"Done? Just like that?" Hermione said, skeptically.

"Yeah, don't work about it. I'll leave them alone," Malfoy said, with a hint of annoyance.

Hermione thought about it. She hated seeing her friends under Malfoy's thumb. This could be her one chance to change that. "Fine, I'll do it. Where and when?"

"Can you do it now? During this break? And maybe one more night a week?" Draco seemed happy that she agreed.

"Fine, this break is ok, but what night? Thursday works for me, what about you?" Hermione was still a little skeptical.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you up for it being late, though? Like 11 or so?"

"Yeah, I guess." She was having more second thoughts every second. "Why so late though?"

Draco seemed a little shocked that she didn't figure that one out herself. "Well, you don't want Scarhead and Weasel King knowing do you?"

"Oh, I didn't really think about that. Well, no, I guess you're right." Hermione said, mentally smacking her forehead for not seeing that.

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow in AIT, and then on Thursday at 11. Where should we meet at?"

Immediately Hermione thought of the earthy passage connecting their rooms. _Does he know about it? _

"Where is your room? Is it in the Slytherin common room?" She didn't care about telling him that she already knew he had a room. She was going to have to tell him about the passage, sooner or later. She figured sooner was better than later, so she devised a plan, quickly.

"How did you know I had room?" Said Draco, caught off guard.

"I will tell you later. So where is it?"

"Yeah, it's in the Slytherin Common Room, but I dunno what you are planning. You can't get in there." Now it was Draco's turn to be confused.

"Never mind, I'll tell you tonight. I will be in your room at 7 tonight, ok?" Hermione really liked being in control of him, watching his expressions.

"But, how are you getting there? How do you know where it is? How did you even know I had a room?" He said, exasperated.

"I will explain everything tonight. See you later, Malfoy." She walked off, leaving him scratching his head.

* * *

Hermione walked through the library doors, intending on doing her homework. But she didn't accomplish that. She just sat there, content on having baffled Malfoy, but still questioning whether it was smart to be doing this.

_How does he know he needs help? I mean, we've only had one class. _She thought. _And why do I feel ok with this? Sure I think I'm doing something wrong, but I kind of like it. Aiding the enemy, so to speak. For once, I'm doing something without Harry or Ron. And speaking of them, they must never find out, or they will skin me alive! _

Her thoughts continued like that until Madam Pince came up and told her that it was time for her next class. Hermione picked her stuff and left for Lunch.

Hermione walked through the double doors of the Great Hall, still thinking. She sat next to Ginny and they talked absent mindedly. Soon enough Lunch was over and Hermione headed off for Potions. Harry and Ron went off to Break. They would see each other again after 4th for Transfiguration.

* * *

She walked in and sat at her desk. Class started and no-one sat next to her, but the boys eyed her, avidly.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. Today you will be working in pairs to make a Veritaserum Potion. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Professor Snape asked, from behind his desk.

Hermione's hand rose, but he didn't call on her. Just as he was about to call on some 7th year from Hufflepuff, the door opened. Draco swiftly walked in and took the only available seat – next to Hermione. _Great, now he's going to press me for answers. I will just have to resort back to being aloof, and play with his mind. _She smirked.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Surely you can tell me what the purpose of the Veritaserum Potion is, then why you were late, right?" Snape asked.

"The Veritaserum is a truth-telling potion, Slip some to a person and they will answer any question you ask them," Draco said, unfazed. "And I was late because Professor Dumbledore called me to his office."

_He's lying; I was just talking to him 20 minutes ago! _Hermione thought.

"Can anyone prove that?" Snape asked. He didn't really care; he just knew he had to ask, because it was his job.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I, and this piece of parchment can, sir," Draco handed Snape a slip of paper.

Snape read it and excused Draco. He waved his wand and the ingredients and directions for the Veritaserum appeared on the blackboard. Snape turned back to the class.

"Your partner will be who is sitting with you at your table. This will be your partner for the next month, as that is how long it takes to brew a Veritaserum Potion. There are NO exemptions."

Hermione groaned. "Something wrong, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, of course not, Draco," she said, in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well, better get used to it, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. But since nothing is wrong, let's get to work," Draco started to gather the ingredients, while Hermione got the cauldron and fire ready.

They worked quietly for about twenty minutes then Draco asked, "So, how DID you know that I have a room?"

"I thought I was going to tell you tonight," said Hermione, trying to keep him interested. She didn't have to try all that much, he was VERY interested.

"Look, Granger, I'm not patient. Let's get that straight now. I hate to be kept waiting, so try to stay on my good side," Draco said, his eyes flashing.

"Who said I wanted to be on your good side?" she winked at him. "You and I both know that I can hit AS hard as any boy, and curse better than any." She watched his expression turn from annoyed to angry, FAST!

"You know what? I could forget this and go back to calling you Mudblood and making fun of Scarhead and Weasel King. Keep acting that way and I will," he said, his voice rising.

"What way?"

"LIKE THAT!" Every head in the room turned towards them. Draco glared. They went back to work. "Gods, and I thought you were smart! I needed help, and I reluctantly ask you because, even though you will NEVER hear me admit it again, you are the smartest witch in our year. So, if you are going to joke around and not mean anything, I'll quit!"

"Gods, Malfoy. Chill out! I'LL quit if you're going to flip out on me every time I joke around," Hermione said.

"Well, you seem to think that this is all a joke. That I asked you because I liked you or something. Well, I DON'T! I only asked you because you would know how to help me! Just because we have to be together, doesn't mean we are friends!"

Hermione was shocked that he said that. Who did he think he was to accuse her of thinking that? She opened her mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. Draco just kept looking at her expectantly.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Malfoy?" she finally asked him.

"Anything!"

"Fine, let's get THIS straight. I only agreed to this to help Harry, Ron, and Ginny. No other reason! I DO NOT have a secret infatuation with you or something, so don't flatter yourself! And you're right, we're not friends, nor do I want to be, I don't want to be anywhere near you. I qu-...."

"Is something the matter Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape finally butt in to their argument.

"Yes! I refuse to work with him! He is arrogant..."

"No, Sir. We were just having a little quarrel about something stupid."

Hermione and Draco were talking at the same time and it was impossible for anyone to make out what they were saying.

Snape glared at them, and put up his hand. They both stopped immediately.

"You two will have detention. To be served on Thursday night at 11. Come see me first and I will assign them. I suggest you DO NOT interrupt my class again. And, Miss Granger, get used to working with him, you will be for the next month. Like I said, no exemptions," Snape said. He handed them both a slip of parchment, informing them of the detentions. "Get back to WORK! All of you!" By the time Snape had finished his lecture, everyone in the class forgot about their Potions and watched them. Now, they quickly turned back to their work.

"Oh my Gods! Now I have detention! Look what you did Malfoy!" Hermione spat at him, under her breath.

"It's not like I wanted one! I could have been doing MUCH better things! And it's not my fault..." Draco spat back.

"Not your fault? Oh, ok, so it was all mine, huh!? Yes, I WANTED this detention to get out of helping you, so I asked for it right?" She was furious.

"I didn't say that! I just wanted to make it clear that BOTH of us deserve this, and BOTH of us caused it!"

"You are so dense! My God! Just shut up, and get to work. I need a good grade in this class, and if you mess that up for me..."

"What, what are you going to do? Hex me? No you won't," Draco said.

"Oh, I won't, will I? Let's try it now shall we?" She pointed her wand at him.

"You still won't, it would get you into more trouble, and you and I both know that you don't want that."

Hermione glared at him over the roots she was mincing.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Draco said.

"Finally!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

They worked quietly for a while, when Draco was starting to get bored. He liked teasing her, but hated her fighting back. That's why he got mad. But then again, he also liked this new side to her. She had changed in looks over the summer, and Draco had to admit that he was one of the boys who would watch her as she passed. But he also new that her attitude had changed. She was much more feisty, and he liked that, but he was used to the Hermione that didn't fight back. He decided to try to talk to her again.

"So, are we still on for tonight?"

Hermione looked up at him, disbelieving. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Granger, I was most serious."

"Hell no! And you can forget about me helping you," Hermione was too mad to think that this choice would affect Harry, Ron and Ginny also.

"Fine, Mudblood. How is the maniac Saint Potter and the dirt poor Weasels doing?" Draco knew this would get her to help him. And he NEEDED her to help him!

Hermione glared at him. _Damn you, Malfoy!_ "Fine! But, you need to know, that I'm only doing this for them! Because I HATE seeing them tortured by you!"

"Good girl."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione and Draco packed up their things and set out for their next class.

Hermione was going towards Transfiguration, and she met up with Ginny. As she walked away from Draco, he called, "See you at 7, Granger."

Hermione looked back, saw him smirk and turn away, and walk off.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. That ferret thinks he's going to see me tonight. But he's NOT!" Hermione lied.

"Why would he think that?"

"He thinks I like him. And I told him to meet me at the trophy room tonight at seven. I'm planning to stand him up, like he does to all those poor girls. Give him a taste of his own medicine," Hermione lied again. _Hey, that was pretty good, if I do say so myself. _

"Good for you! Finally someone shows him where he belongs."

"Yeah, I just hope it works out, and he doesn't hex me in my sleep or something."

"Me either."

"Well, Gin. I gotta go; I will talk to you at dinner."

"Bye."

Hermione walked to Transfiguration where she met up with Ron and Harry, and took her seat.

Professor McGonagall gave the same speech about how they were there to become independent after Hogwarts. And they set to work transfiguring their rats into cats. As always, Hermione was the first to accomplish this, and therefore she was assigned no homework. Harry and Ron finally succeeded, and they didn't get any either.

When Transfiguration was over, the trio set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kinsley was the teacher. Hermione was too busy thinking about what she was getting herself into, to pay much attention in class. She just wanted the time to go faster so that she could go to Draco's (did she just call him DRACO??) room and quit wondering about what is going to happen.

Finally dinner came and the three traveled through the crowd to the Great Hall. Hermione looked over in the Slytherin direction and caught Draco's eye. He nodded slightly, and she knew that the meeting was still on. She sat down beside Ginny and Harry and Ron sat on the other side, facing them. Hermione and Ginny talked about girl stuff while Harry and Ron conversed about Quidditch. Finally dinner was done and the group went up to Gryffindor Tower to work on homework.

Hermione finished her AIT homework and decided to read a book for the remaining half hour until she needed to go through the passage to Draco's room. She chose _Where there is a Wand there is a Way. _The time flew by fast, and Hermione looked at her watch and she has ten minutes to get to Draco's room.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go lay down. I've got a bit of a headache," she lied to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"No, I have an antidote in my room, I'm just really tired, and it would be good if I lay down. I might be out again later, it kind of depends," Hermione hated lying to them. She turned and headed toward the hall with the rooms.

"Ok, hope you get to feeling better, 'Mione," Ginny called after her.

Hermione reached her room and entered. After locking the door, and checking her appearance in the mirror, she was ready to go down the passage. The door opened easily enough and she hurried down the path by wand light. Soon enough, she reached the other door, and it was still locked.

"Alohomora," she tried.

The door didn't budge.

"Reducto!"

The door shattered into a million tiny pieces. Hermione could see part of Draco's room through the place where the door had just been. She decided to clean up the mess, and then enter his room. Just as she had done with her door yesterday, she cleaned all the pieces, and restored the door.

When the mess was cleaned up and she was sure that she would be able to open the door to get back to her room, she entered Draco's room. He wasn't there, but she took in all the details. The walls were green, silver, and black. A true Slytherin room. It was a nice room, very clean. Somehow, Hermione figured Draco was lazy and messy, but his room was very well-kept. She decided to sit on his bed, and wait for him.

Hermione sat and waited for about 15 minutes, just thinking about what was to come when she heard footsteps outside the door. (The REAL one, not the one she entered.) She watched the door open and Draco glide in. She watched him jump when he saw her.

"Damn it, Granger!"

"What? I told you I was going to be here. It's your fault you didn't believe me," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I didn't think that it was possible. How did you get in?" Draco asked.

"That door," she pointed.

"What door?" Draco was beginning to think that Hermione was crazy.

"This door," she got up off his bed, went over to him, grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

"That door!" Hermione said.

"Why didn't I see that before?" Draco asked, more to himself than to Hermione.

"I don't know, it's your room, not mine."

"So, where does this lead?" Draco inquired.

"My room."

For a brief second Draco's head was filled with thoughts. Thoughts that his mother wouldn't be very proud of.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Hermione said, "Don't try anything stupid, Malfoy. It's locked on the other side."

"What makes you think I was going to try anything?" Draco said, trying to look bewildered.

"Your sly personality."

"Is that good? That I have a sly personality?" he asked.

"Depends on what you use it for," Hermione said.

"Oh, I only use it for good, Granger. Only good. I promise," Draco smirked.

"Well, now that you know that our rooms are connected, and I have your word that you won't go through the passage and hex me in my sleep, I will be going," Hermione said.

"Why so soon?" Draco wanted her to stay, though he would never admit it.

"Why should I stay?" Deep down, she wanted to stay, but she wouldn't admit it, either.

"We can start the lessons early if you want."

"Alright, I guess. Where should we sit?"

"Couch." Draco said.

"There is no couch," Hermione observed.

Draco waved his wand and a nice little comfy couch appeared in front of the fireplace. "There is now."

"How did you do that? Dumbledore can do that and conjure chairs, but I've never heard of a student being able to do it," Hermione asked Draco.

"You basically just think really hard of what you want, wave your wand and it is there. No spell or incantations. You try," he said.

"No, that's ok, maybe later."

"Ok, whatever."

Hermione crossed the room and sat down on the couch. She lit the fire with her wand. Draco followed and sat down beside her.

"So, Malfoy, what do you need help with, and why am I the one to help you?"

"Well, it's a long story; do you have to be anywhere soon?" Draco asked her.

"No, I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I went to bed because I had a headache, so they aren't expecting me anytime soon."

"Good. Well, as you know, my family is very rich," he began snidely. "And I am basically set for life. I do not need to work if I don't wish to. But last year when we were choosing classes for 6th and 7th year I chose to train to be an Auror, so I wouldn't waste my last two years doing nothing. This is what I need help with, I do not want to be in AIT, but now I can't change it. And I need you to help me make it through this class with high marks, so I can impress Mother. I don't really pay attention in class very well when I don't want to be there, so that is why I asked you."

"That's it?" Hermione said. _That is very stupid! He could have asked anyone to do that! _Hermione would find out the real reason as to why he needed help later.

"Basically. Lucius doesn't live with Mother and I anymore and I only see him every once in a while, so he won't find out that I'm taking training to be an Auror. And I don't care what he thinks anyway. I only care about Mother, she needs to be proud about one person in her family, and I want to make that person be me," Draco said, half truthful, half not.

"Well, I guess that's good," Hermione said. She still didn't quite believe him, but she was willing to try.

"So you are still going to help me right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's either that or watch you torment my friends again," Hermione said.

"Plus, why wouldn't you want to be in the presence of Draco Malfoy anyway?" he said, cockily.

Hermione snorted. "I wonder why!?"

Hermione looked at her watch. It was 8:20 already. She had spent about an hour in Draco Malfoy's presence without wanting to gouge her eyes out before spending more time.

Even though she wasn't having a bad time, she decided that it would be best if she left.

"Draco..." she tried out the name. He looked at her with an odd expression. "Um, I think I better go."

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco said. He stood up and waited for her to lead the way to the door.

They stood there and looked at each other for a long time. Both of them didn't want to admit to the feeling that they felt deep inside them. But it was there, biting, scratching to be let out.

"See you, Draco."

"Yeah, when will be meeting again?"

"Well, Thursday is out because of our detentions, so should we make up for it tomorrow?"

"Sure. Same time, or later?" Draco asked.

"Can we make it later? Like at 9 or so?" Hermione thought of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She couldn't lie to them twice in two days like that.

"Yea, I will be here."

"Ok, I will see you in AIT, and Potions, then at 9." Hermione turned to leave.

"Hermione..." Draco tried, "Thanks for doing this." He smiled. The first smile Hermione had ever seen on him.

"No problem. But can I ask you something?" Hermione's heart soared when he had said her name.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why did you ask me? Why couldn't Blaise do it or someone?" she just had to know.

"To be perfectly honest, one: because you are the smartest witch in our year. Two: it was either you or Parvati Patil, which would you choose?" Draco said, truthfully.

"Well, thanks. I better go. See you." Hermione turned to leave and went through the door, back up to her room.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for bed, she tried to ignore the feeling inside her. She lied in bed, thinking, until, finally, sleep claimed her.

* * *

Draco brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas. Anything to get his mind off Hermione. The way she had looked tonight, and the way she had said his name had unsettled his mind. _This isn't supposed to be happening. One night together and I feel as if I never see her again I won't be able to go on. I'm not supposed to fall for her! What will Lucius say? _

After 3 hours, Draco finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

a/n - hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I told myself before i started writing my story that if i ever did have a story, that i would write it all before-hand and then post it all at one time, so i didn't make my readers mad. Well that didn't happen did it? lol.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please Review!!! I will love you forever if you do!

Thanks again. toodles, xo, aly


	5. New Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, as you know. And I own nothing of the bands mentioned in this chapter.

a/n: SORRY! This chapter took SO long to write! There are probably lots of spelling errors, and I'm sorry! I will try my hardest to get the next chap up sooner. But this chapter is pretty long, so that should make you happy. And in this chapter, I have included mentioning to a few of my favorite bands. I know that they are all American bands, and Harry Potter and friends live in Britain, but I needed something to put there. I don't know any European bands so... I just put in American ones. It has nothing to do with the plot, I just needed something that Draco and Hermione had in common. Thanx again.

I also want to thank tweekerweasel and xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13 for putting me on their favorite authors list. THANX SO MUCH!!!

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Problems Arise

Hermione woke early the morning after the meeting. She had slept restlessly and was tired. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off Draco. She also couldn't help but think about how much she liked the sound of his name; his FIRST one.

She also couldn't help but feel the betrayal building deep inside her. What would her friends say about her hidden 'friendship' (if you could call it that) with Draco? Hermione knew that she couldn't keep this a secret for long. She would at least have to tell Ginny. She couldn't loose her best and only female friend over something that Hermione lied about. She wouldn't loose her friends over Malfoy.

Hermione lied there a little while longer, and when the first rays of sunlight filled the room, she got up. She showered, enjoying the steaming water running over her, calming her muscles. She washed her hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and then used her strawberry body wash.

After her shower, Hermione chose her outfit. Low-rise jeans and a t-shirt with the Muggle band Linkin Park emblazoned on the front. She charmed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. Doing her make-up, and picking up her robe and bag, she decided to go to breakfast.

It was still early, and she figured no-one would be there. A perfect time to leave her to her thoughts, when she realized that there wasn't much to think about. Yeah, she and Draco were secretly meeting, but not to do 'bad' things. She wasn't doing anything wrong. No one had any right to be mad at her. So she decided to go and wake Harry, and they could go to breakfast together.

Hermione walked down the corridor to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and when she didn't hear an answer, she pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora."

She heard the lock click and turned the doorknob. She went in quietly and noticed that the lump in ht sheets meant that Harry was still in bed.

Hermione set her bag down in an arm chair by the fireplace and when to Harry's bed. She crawled up on it very carefully, then stood up. The lump stirred a little, but kept on sleeping.

She waited a little bit, then mentally counted to three and jumped. She kept jumping until the lump that was Harry started yelling. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but when Harry's head poked through the sheets, she let loose.

"Harry! Time to wakeup! Get up Harry!" she screamed.

It took Harry a while to figure out what was going on. When he saw Hermione standing above him, he could have committed murder. He threw a pillow at her and she yelped and jumped off the bed.

Harry sat up. "What the hell are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione got back up on the bed and started jumping again, "Waking you up," she said, simply, still jumping.

"What time did you get up?!" Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno, 4:30, I think."

"So, what possessed you to wake me up?"

"I dunno, you just needed to get up, you were going to be late," Hermione said.

Harry looked at his alarm clock. His jaw dropped, "Late? At 6:30? How was I going to be late?"

"I dunno, I just needed a good excuse." She jumped some more, "You have to admit that it was better than the stupid alarm clock buzzer."

"I will give you that one." He got up and out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxers, but he didn't mind Hermione being there, she had seen him in just boxers before. He headed to the bathroom. Hermione sat down in an armchair, and waited for Harry to return. He did, shortly after, showered and ready to go.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her watch, "10 'til 7."

"Shall we go wake up Ron? He won't be up yet," Harry suggested.

"Sure, we can give him the same treatment I gave you. It was most affective," Hermione winked.

They grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Harry locked his door and they went to Ron's room.

Harry knocked quietly on the door and waited for an answer. When he heard nothing, they unlocked the door and went in.

Even without the fire going or any lanterns lit, Ron's room was a bright orange.

Hermione shed her wizards' robe and placed it with her bag by the door. Harry did the same.

They tip-toed quietly over to Ron's bed, but found something neither expected.

Instead of one lump in the sheets, there were two. Ron's sleeping torso stuck out of the sheets, and the figure of a girl lied across his chest.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of terror from what they had walked in on.

Ron was sleeping soundly, as was the girl next to him. Lavender Brown looked as content as could be, lying next to Ron.

Hermione motioned to Harry to go outside so they could talk. They quietly left the sleeping couple and exited into the corridor, shutting the door behind them.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know, this is new to me too! I had no idea that he even liked Lavender! I thought he liked you!" Harry said.

"Well, what should we do? Wake him up, or just go on like nothing happened?" Hermione rubbed her forehead in thought.

Harry stayed silent for a minute, thinking, then answered, "We'll give him one day. If he doesn't tell us by then, we confront him about it. Sound good?"

"I guess. This is all so weird," Hermione said, sitting down with her back against the wall.

"Wait here, I will go back in and get our stuff, and then we can go down to breakfast. Hold on," Harry mentioned, before quietly going back inside the 'Love shack'. He returned and handed Hermione her robe and bag.

They walked down the hall and into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty except for someone's pet cat lying on the rug, in front of the fire. Harry and Hermione exited through the portrait hole and went down to breakfast.

As they walked, both were silent. They let the thoughts of what Ron may have been doing roam in their minds. When they reached the Great Hall, they found only a few students eating. They crossed to the Gryffindor Table and sat at their usual spots.

As Harry was helping himself to some oatmeal, he noticed Hermione's shirt, "What's Linkin Park?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a Muggle band, I found over the summer last year. They are really good," Hermione explained, "I got this shirt at a concert I went to at the beginning of vacation."

"Cool, I will have to hear them sometime," Harry said.

"Yeah, you will."

They chatted, trying to keep the thoughts of Ron out of their mind, when a specific red-head entered the Hall. He walked to where Harry and Hermione were sitting and sat down beside them. 

"Hay guys, why are you here so early?" Ron asked, helping himself to some toast.

"Oh, I woke up early and I didn't want to come to breakfast alone, so I woke up Harry," Hermione said as casually as possible.

"Hermione, you wound me. Why did you wake up Harry and not me?" Ron looked genuinely put-out.

"I figured you would want to sleep. And I had a feeling that Harry was already up, and I was right. So we let you sleep," Hermione said, with a quick glance at Harry.

"Oh, I ...," Ron started, but just then Lavender entered the Hall. She walked behind Ron and trailed a hand across Ron's back as she passed. When Ron looked, she winked.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, trying to sound as if he didn't already know.

"I have no clue," Ron lied badly, "How much time do we have until AIT?"

Hermione looked at her watch, for what felt like the millionth time this morning, "About a half an hour."

"K, thanks. I gotta go to the library for something really quick," Ron lied again, "I will see you in AIT."

"Ok, see you..." Harry called after him.

"What is up with him?" Hermione asked when Ron was out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know. But I do know that he is going to feel pretty stupid when we tell him that we know that he lied to us," Harry stated.

"I didn't even know he liked Lavender," said Hermione, helping herself to some eggs.

"Me either," Harry said, "Oh, do you feel better?"

"What?"

"Your headache? Is it gone?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, feeling stupid, "Yeah, I'm fine. It went away after I lied down last night."

"That's good. Ron and I went and checked on you about half an hour after you left, and you didn't answer, so you were out like a light," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, out like a light..." Hermione trailed off, thinking of what she was really doing. The pang of guilt washed over her again.

Just then, the Slytherin that she was thinking about came through the double doors. For a fleeting second, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes met with his steel gray ones. They both looked away at the same time. Hermione desperately hoped that Harry hadn't noticed. When he didn't say anything, she knew she was ok.

Owl post came in, and Hermione and Harry spent the rest of breakfast looking over the Daily Prophet. Surprisingly, nothing interesting was going on, so Harry and Hermione left for AIT.

With all the commotion of the owls, they didn't notice Lavender leave shortly after Ron did.

When they arrived at the classroom, Ron was already there, looking mussed. His hair was tangled and he was breathing heavily. Hermione pushed her thoughts aside as class started.

Class went my smoothly, and the students had time to do their homework. As always, Hermione was finished with time to spare.

As the bell rang, Hermione accidentally on purpose dropped her book bag and her things spilled out. She bent down to pick it up, and noticed Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Just go on, you will be late if you wait for me," she said, and the two boys left.

Hermione straightened up to see Draco standing in front of her. Luckily Professor Shacklebolt had left, so no one could see them together.

"We are still on for our meeting, then?" Draco asked, smoothly.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, maybe you chickened out," Draco teased.

"Why do you think I dropped my stuff so Harry and Ron would go on without me?" Hermione said, coolly.

"Well, aren't you the sly little Gryff?" he smiled, "That's my job, as I'm in Slytherin."

"Ok then, Mr. Sly Slytherin, we should be studying, not talking."

"I was waiting for you to pick up your things," said Draco.

"I've been done for a while now."

"Let's go then," he led her out, "Where to?"

"Library or Room of Requirement," Hermione said, without thinking.

"Room of Requirement? What's that?" Draco sounded interested.

Hermione knew she had already screwed up. _Might as well tell him, he will get it out of me somehow if I don't, _She thought.

"Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet," Hermione said.

"Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Not many people know about it. We used it for our DA meetings last year," Hermione explained.

Draco looked surprised that she had told him.

"I wouldn't have bet money that you would have told me that little fact," Draco said, honestly.

"I figured you were going to get it out of me anyway. So why lie?" she replied, "To be honest, I wasn't thinking about who I was talking to when I suggested to Room of Requirement. I guess you aren't acing like yourself and I forgot that you could be a threat."

"I wouldn't do that," Draco whispered, more to himself than anything, but Hermione heard it, and decided not to say anything.

They walked on in silence, and soon they came to the hall.

"Ok, now just think about what you need the room for and a door handle will appear on the wall," Hermione explained.

Draco closed his eyes and a second later a door handle appeared. Hermione walked forward and pulled. She half expected a dungeon type room and was surprised to find a cozy room with a fireplace and bookshelves all along the walls. A stereo was in one corner and in front of the fireplace was a couch.

_If this is any indication to the real Draco, he's not as bad as I thought_, she thought.

Draco, apparently, thought it hadn't worked, and still had his eyes shut tight.

"Hey! It worked, you can come in now," Hermione called to him.

Draco opened his eyes and walked in, nodding with approval.

"This is too cool. Wonder how it works," Draco thought out loud.

"Why does Drakie Wakie want one?" Hermione teased.

"As a matter of fact, Granger, I wouldn't mind having one. It would be useful at home, and the knowledge of how it works would be useful as well. Because then you could use it for other things, like maybe a Box of Requirement, that fulfills your wishes," Draco said.

"I will agree with you on that one."

"Figured you would."

Hermione crossed the small room and set her things on the table, then wandered over to the bookcases. There were all kinds of books on Aurors. Perfect for what they needed.

Draco went to the stereo and looked over the CDs. "What do you like to listen to?"

"Umm..." Hermione thought, "About anything, you can choose."

Draco looked over the CDs and chose one of his favorites: Linkin Park. Soon the sounds of 'Breaking the Habit' filled the room.

Hermione looked up from the book she was flipping through to look at Draco. She unbuttoned her robe and held it open for Draco to see.

"How did you know I liked Linkin Park?" she asked.

Draco looked at the girl holding her robe open and noticed her shirt, "I didn't, they are just one of my favorites."

"Mine too, who else do you like?" Hermione crossed the room and set her robe on the floor, and took a seat on the couch. Draco followed.

"I like a lot of bands: rock, like Linkin Park, Nickleback, some of the new bands like The Killers, Modest Mouse, and Franz Ferdinand. I also like the old stuff too, The Eagles, The Doors, stuff like that. Most of what I listed to is American though, I just think there is more variety, but sometimes I like our music too," Draco explained.

"Wow, it's like hearing myself talk. Those are some of my favorite bands, especially the Eagles. Mum and Dad used to listen to them when I was little, and I had no choice but to like them. I also like American country like Toby Keith. But my favorite band of all time is Sister Hazel," Hermione said.

"What do they sing?"

"They aren't extremely popular, and you probably have only heard of one of their songs. But last summer, I went to one of their concerts and fell in love!" said Hermione.

"Hmmm... do you have a CD of theirs, I always like hearing new things," asked Draco.

"Yeah, but it's in my room. I will bring it tomorrow."

"Ok."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh my gods, we only have twenty minutes left. We should get to work."

She pulled out her notes from class and they sat for the remainder of the time actually studying. When the bell rang, they gathered their things and headed out of the small room to lunch.

Heads turned in their direction and Draco decided that it was enough. He excused himself from Hermione and headed towards the dungeons, leaving Hermione alone.

Or at least until Ginny showed up.

"Why were you walking with Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they walked.

Hermione thought whether it was the time or not to tell her only girl friend.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Ron or Harry," Hermione said.

"That depends on what it is, Hermione," said Ginny, looking stern.

"Fine then, I won't tell you and you can go running to Harry and Ron. I don't care," Hermione said heatedly.

"Fine! I won't tell Harry or Ron!"

Hermione stopped walking and pulled the younger girl into an empty classroom.

"Ok, yesterday I lied when I said that I was going to stand up Malfoy. He stopped me yesterday after AIT and asked for my help. I agreed and we had set up a time to meet. I didn't want to tell Harry or Ron, or YOU for that matter, because I needed to figure out what was fully going on myself first. He's changed, Ginny, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe it. Why else would he ask for MY help, of all people?" Hermione explained.

"Maybe it's a trick. Malfoys do things like that."

"Look, after spending time with him, he's not half bad. He could be a LOT worse. He hasn't said one mean thing to me. He's changed! You have to trust me!"

"I trust that you know what you're doing. I don't trust him," Ginny turned and walked out of the classroom and on to lunch.

Hermione hurried after her, and caught her arm, "You aren't going to tell Harry or Ron, are you?"

"No, Hermione, that will be up to," Ginny said, yanking her arm away and kept walking.

Hermione slowly walked back to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't feel much like eating, and went back to her room.

She put in a Sister Hazel CD and lied on her bed.

* * *

I won't be so hard on me today  
I start to take myself so seriously  
Shouldn't be so hard just to be effortlessly  
It shouldn't be so hard to keep it together  
It shouldn't be so hard to say the right things to you  
It shouldn't be so hard just to be effortlessly  
  
Weightless worries fall away  
Wasted pools of energy  
I want to know

I want to breathe  
  
Effortlessly - just be  
I want to be effortlessly  
I want to be  
  
It shouldn't be so hard to be inspired  
It shouldn't be so hard just to write this song  
It shouldn't be so hard to be wrong or to agree  
It shouldn't be so hard to change the world  
It shouldn't be so hard just to change your mind  
It shouldn't be so hard just to be effortlessly  
  
Weightless worries fall away  
Wasted pools of energy  
I want to know

I want to breathe  
  
Effortlessly - just be  
I want to be effortlessly  
I want to be  
  
I won't be so hard on me today  
I start to take myself so seriously  
Shouldn't be so hard just to be effortlessly  
  
Effortlessly  
I want to know  
I want to breathe  
I want to simplify my needs  
I want to live inside this moment  
And just be effortlessly  
Just be  
I wanna be effortlessly  
I want to be

* * *

Draco entered his room. He didn't feel like eating, mostly because of all the feelings swimming inside him. Being raised by his fath... that man... he was taught never to show feelings, to keep them bottled up. And most of all never let anyone get close to you. Draco had broken those rules. He was letting Hermione get close to him. But that was all part of the plan.

_Letting her get **too** close wasn't part of the plan, dumbass! _

_I can't help it; I don't know why I hadn't noticed how soft her eyes were... _

_Shut up! You are disgusting me! No Malfoy will EVER like a Mudblood. And that's what she is: a Filthy Mudblood. _

The two Dracos fought.

_Lucius would never have to know..._

_The fuck he won't! What are you going to do? Betray your father and the Dark Lord? _

_That man is not my father! Not after what he has done to the only thing I've ever loved. _

_Your mother wants you on the Dark Side! She doesn't want you to fall in love with a Mudblood, and you know it! _

_How?! How do I know that? The only time I ever get to talk to her about meaningful things, Lucius steps in and performs the Cruciatus on both of us. I never get to actually talk to her. _

_What the fuck is going on with you? You are becoming sentimental! It's that Mudblood that's doing it! _

"No! She has nothing to do with it!" Draco yelled, "I'm just so fucking tired of being me!" He threw his alarm clock against the wall.

* * *

Hermione heard a noise come from Draco's door. She went to it and listened, but heard nothing more. She decided to check on him anyway.

She took the remote to her CD player and shut it off and grabbed her robe and set off down the passage way.

* * *

_I have to get out of here_, Draco thought.

He grabbed his robe and left the room.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle sat talking about something.

"Are you to up for our old games?" Draco asked the two.

"You mean?"

"Yea, I'm skipping Potions. I've got a lot of shit going on, you guys got anything good?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Marcus Flint hooked us up with a new potion. He said it's guaranteed to keep you flying high for a few hours," Crabbe explained.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go to the Forest," Draco said, as he led them out.

* * *

Hermione reached Draco's end of the passage and went through the door. She found an empty room. She looked for any sign of where Draco might be and saw the smashed alarm clock on the floor.

_That explains the noise_, she thought.

Hermione didn't find any information on where he might be, so she headed back up the passage and went to Potions.

She entered the classroom and got all the supplies together for the Veritaserum. Class started and still Draco wasn't there.

10 minutes...

15minutes...

Half hour...

And still he wasn't there.

Hermione copied the notes from the black board for both of them. And, having her mind on other things, she messed up the potion. She added the ingredients in the wrong order, but luckily she knew the counter-curse to fix it and the potion was set straight. After that, she read and re-read each line of the instructions so as not to make the same mistake twice.

Finally class was over and Hermione cleaned up the supplies and was headed to Transfiguration when she bumped into Draco in the hallway.

"Why if it isn't little Miss Mudblood, Granger?" Draco drawled.

Noticing something was up Hermione asked, "Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mudblood. I've never felt better," Draco said.

Just then, Draco closed his eyes momentarily and swayed on the spot. He thrust his hand out against the wall to steady himself.

Hermione new something was very wrong, "Draco, what did you do? Because whatever it is, it's not agreeing with you and it could be fatal!"

"I'm fine! Just fuck off!" Draco yelled.

Hermione seriously considered leaving him there, but thought better of it.

"I have to get you to the Hospital Wing. You need medicine or something!" Hermione tried to lead him down the hallway, but he threw her off him.

In the sudden action of throwing her off, another wave of dizziness came over him and he swayed. He knew he needed help, but this all started because of her and he didn't want her help, but right now, she was the only one who was going to.

"Fine, but I don't think I can make it to the Hospital Wing," Draco said.

"Can you make it to your room?" Hermione asked.

"How do you expect to make it through the Slytherin Common Room? Just prance through?" Draco inquired.

"Like this," Hermione said matter-of-factly. She performed the Disillusionment Charm on herself. Draco knew what she had done, but in his 'state of mind' he was still surprised as he watched her disappear.

Hermione took Draco's arm and led him down the hall.

"Which way is the Slytherin common room?" Hermione asked.

Draco was going to give a smart-ass answer, but knew it wouldn't be good, "Second door on your right will take you to the hallway."

"Ok, thank you."

Draco's potion was starting to wear off, but at a pricy cost. He was getting dizzier and dizzier every moment, and was starting to feel light-headed. If it wasn't for Hermione holding him up, he would be a heap on the floor.

She led him down the hallway, and through the door and into another hallway with portraits all along the walls. She was about to ask if they all led to rooms, but Draco swayed again. She turned to face him and his eyes closed.

She tapped his face with her hands and said, "Draco, come on, stay with me! Which portrait leads to Slytherin?"

Draco opened his eyes and said, "The one with a great serpent on it. The password is 'Pureblood'."

Hermione scoffed but didn't say anything and led him to the portrait, then turned back to him.

"Draco, you are going to go in first, and I will follow ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, ok."

Hermione turned back to the portrait and stated 'Pureblood' and watched it swing open. She nudged Draco to enter, and followed closely behind.

Despite her situation, Hermione couldn't help but notice how much the Slytherin Common Room differed from Gryffindor. It was so cold!

Hermione watched the heads turn as Draco entered the room and watch him cross to the door. Everyone seemed to notice something was up, but no-one did anything about it.

When Draco came to the door he opened the door and went through and waited for Hermione before closing it.

Draco swayed once again and his eyes rolled back. He was about to fall when Hermione caught him. She was either going to have to drag him to his room or levitate him.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Draco lifted a few inches off the ground and Hermione led him to his room. Luckily the door was unlocked and Hermione entered, and levitated Draco to his bed.

As he lied down, she could tell she needed to keep him coherent. So she started talking.

"Draco, what did you take? Was it a Potion or a Muggle drug?" Hermione asked. She figured it was a drug, because she had been there before.

"It was a potion. Crabbe and Goyle gave it to me. Said Marcus Flint had it," Draco said.

"Do you know what it was called?" Hermione asked.

"Ummmm..." Draco tried to remember what it was.

"Draco I need to know everything you remember about it so I can figure out what to do," Hermione said.

"It was bright yellow and...." Draco tried his hardest to remember.

FLASHBACK START

"So, what's going on with you that you had to come to us? You haven't talked to us all summer," said Goyle as they walked to the Forest.

"Never mind. Just a lot of shit with my father," Draco spat the last two words as if they were poison.

"So he's out of Azkaban then?"

"Of course he's out of Azkaban! They didn't even keep him in there for a week," Draco said, annoyed.

They reached the edge of the Forest and Draco sat on a stump. He watched as Crabbe prepared the yellow potion. When he was done, he handed Draco his share.

"What exactly is this?" Draco asked before drinking any.

"It's called Lucifer's Draft, said to be concocted in the fires of Hell itself. I haven't tried it yet, so we are in this together." Draco took a sip and remembered nothing more.

FLASHBACK END

"Lucifer's Draft!" Draco yelled.

Hermione had been looking in every book she could think of and was startled when Draco yelled.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"Lucifer's Draft, that's what it was called. It was bright yellow, and Crabbe said that it was said that the potion was concocted in the fires of Hell itself. Other than that I don't know anything else," Draco said.

"Draco, this sounds bad! I'm going to go back up to my room and get Ginny and she will watch you while I look for the antidote. I will be RIGHT back ok?" she asked. She was worried about leaving him by himself, but she had to get help.

"Ok," He laid back and closed his eyes.

Hermione ran up the passage to her room and ran into the Common Room. Ginny was nowhere to be found, but she noticed some 5th years sitting by the fire.

"Do you know where Ginny went?" she asked one of them.

"Umm... I think she is in Charms right now," one of the girls said.

"Ok, thank you very much," Hermione said and she ran out of the Common Room.

She hurried down the corridor to the Charms room. She entered quietly and went to Professor Flitwick who was watching his students perform the Summoning Charm.

"Excuse me Professor, but could I have Ginny Weasley come with me? I'm afraid she won't be returning this hour. I have to talk to her about her Prefect duties. I'm sorry about the inconvenience," Hermione asked politely.

"Of course Miss Granger. Today was a review day anyway, so she won't be missing anything. She is doing very well," Professor Flitwick stated.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said before walking over to Ginny.

"Ginny, could I talk to you? Bring your things," Hermione asked.

"Uhh, sure, is something wrong?" Ginny asked as she gathered her things.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just need to talk to you," Hermione said.

They walked out into the hallway and Hermione made sure no-one was around.

"Ok, Ginny, something IS wrong, but it has nothing to do with your family or Harry or Ron or anybody, I just need your help," Hermione started.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny was starting to get worried.

"I will tell you exactly what's up when we get there, but right now we need to RUN to my room!" Hermione said.

"Umm.... Ok," Ginny said, and they set off at a run.

Through the Gryffindor Common Room and into Hermione's room, they ran.

Hermione stopped before going down to Draco's room.

"Ok Ginny, you know how I told you that I was helping Malfoy? Well, now I am REALLY helping him, I mean, if I don't do this, he may die," Hermione said frantically.

Ginny thought about what she may be getting into, but Hermione was one of her best friends, and she needed her.

"What do I have to do?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Oh my gods, thank you Ginny! Thank you so much! Ok. We are going to go into his room... just wait I will show you," she added to Ginny's questioning look, "and you just need to stay there and keep him awake while I go and find the antidote."

"How do I keep him awake?" Ginny asked.

"Just keep him talking, he probably will be cold to you at first, but try and forget it's Malfoy," Hermione told her.

"Ok, let's just go," Ginny said.

Hermione led Ginny into her room, but she didn't have time to look around. Hermione led her straight to the 'mystery' door and down the earthy passage. Ginny was confused about what was going on but didn't say anything, just kept running. Finally, the passage started to even out and Ginny could see another door.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak when she saw Draco's room, and him lying on the bed.

"Ask questions later ok?" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione to Draco's side.

Hermione bent over him and shook him awake.

"Draco, I'm back," she said.

"Ok," uttered Draco.

"Ginny is going to keep you awake for me while I go and find the antidote. You need to stay up or the potion might take hold of you. Can you do that for me?" Hermione almost pleaded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ginny, I'm going to go to the Library first and see if they have anything, and if I don't find anything I will go to the Hospital Wing. If something goes wrong with him, say 'Grythin' and my wand will go crazy and I will come right away. Remember, just keep him talking," Hermione told Ginny hurriedly.

"Ok, got it," Ginny said. She went to Draco's side and spoke to him, "Hey Malfoy, how is your Quidditch team this year?"

Hermione left Ginny with Draco and went back up the passage, through Gryffindor, and to the Library.

Hermione went to the Potions section and looked up Lucifer's Draft, and found nothing in 4 books. Finally, she found a lead.

"'Lucifer's Draft, concocted in the fires of Hell, is guaranteed to keep it's drinker in a state of pleasure. Warning: side affects include dizziness, unconsciousness, and in some cases death. DO NOT TAKE IF YOU ARE UNDER 25, lethal to younger individuals.'" Hermione read aloud.

_Great, I HAVE to get to the Hospital Wing!_ she thought.

Hermione shut the book and put it back on the shelves and ran for the door. If she were any other student, Madam Pince would have asked what she was up to, but Hermione and Madam Pince had an unspoken agreement not to get into the others business.

Hermione ran down the corridors and up the stairs as fast as she could. Dinner was going to be over soon, and she had better hurry to avoid traffic and questions. She ran faster.

Finally, she came to the Hospital Wing entrance and she opened the door and ran straight to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you happen to have..." Hermione panted, "an antidote to a potion called Lucifer's Draft?"

"Well, yes I do, but who has been taking it? It is lethal to those under 25," the nurse said.

"Yes, I know. Nobody has been taking it. I am doing a scavenger hunt for Professor Snape, he said he told you about it," Hermione lied quickly.

"Oh, well, he didn't tell me anything about it, but it sounds like something he would do. Hold on while I get it for you," Madam Pomfrey went into her office again.

Hermione got out her wand out and when Madam Pomfrey handed the small vile to her, she held the wand up and cried 'obliviate'. The nurses eyes glazed over and she looked at Hermione as if she didn't know who she was.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked.

"No, thank you," and Hermione turned on her heel and ran.

_Oh no, I could be in SOOOOO much trouble for that! But it's for a good cause right? Oh, I hope so, _she thought.

Hermione ran through the corridors. Dinner was over and a crowd was in the Gryffindor Tower. She narrowly missed Ron and Harry, and slipped back into her room. Down the passage way and into Draco's room again, she ran.

"Ginny, I have the antidote, but I had to erase Madam Pomfrey's memory to do it!" Hermione almost cried.

"Oh my gods, Hermione, that isn't good!" Ginny said.

"I know, but otherwise she would have asked Snape why I needed the antidote. I told her Snape was having us do a scavenger hunt," Hermione said as she measured out how much Draco needed.

"Good thinking, but what happens if someone finds out?" Ginny was getting worried.

"Nobody was in the Hospital Wing, luckily. So, how has he been?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you were right, he was cold at first, but when we started talking about Quidditch, he seemed to forget I was a Weasley. He has stayed awake since you left," Ginny said.

Hermione had the right measurement, and turned back to Draco. His eyes were closed. Hermione hurried to his side.

"Draco? Draco! DRACO!!" she cried, "Wake up! Come on!"

Ginny went to his other side and tried to shake him awake. It wasn't working.

Hermione opened his mouth and poured a little of the antidote down his throat. He seemed to be conscious enough to swallow it, because he did. Hermione poured the rest. He swallowed.

"Draco, come on, stay with me!"

Hermione watched as Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?"

His eyes shut again. Hermione shook him and shook him, but he didn't move.

"Ginny, go get Dumbledore! Quick!!!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny ran from the room and up the passage.

Hermione kept trying to get Draco awake again, but nothing worked.

Then, about 10 minutes after Ginny left, Draco opened his eyes and looked into Hermione's. 

"Hermione," he whispered, and his body went limp and his breathing stopped.

* * *

a/n: (Dodges tomatoes) sorry for the cliffy, but I needed to do one sometime. I will get on writing the 6th chap tomorrow and I will have it up here asap.

Thanks for reading! This chap was 17 pages long in Word at size 10 font! woo hoo! I also have a blog now so look there for updates on my story. Heres a link: or you can go to my authors page and click on homepage.

Thanks once again! I love you all! Oh, and don't forget to review, they are my fuel source and if you review I promise to have the next chapter up sooner!


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you know. JKR does, so don't sue me.

A/N: yes yes, I know it took forever for me to update again, and you are going to be even angrier with me when you read this chap, becuase it's only about 600 words. I've been having some family issues lately, andI had to stay with my dad for a month and he doesn't have a computer (prehistoric, I know) so I couldn't write. Then when I did get home, I was having major writer's block. But now I started writing again and I thought you guys would like an update more than a long chap so here ya go, but first some shout outs.

Zoe: thanx much and here's your next 'f-ken' chapter. lol

Kornishpixie: If any of you people reading this want to read another good story (D/G) i suggest you read hers. Steph, you have been there for me since the beginning and i know that if i get stuck on sumthin i can always call you and you will give me great ideas. lyl hun, update soon!

mitch: i know what you mean about friendship having to gradually build and i'm taking that in mind as i write the next chapter. thanx much

CherryPieKitten: thanx so much! You are so kind. sorry it took so long to update. lyl

Gywnn-Potter: here's an update.

Davesmom: a blog is a place where i write stuff for you guysto see, like when i update and stuff and like new ideas i have. I just thought it would be a good idea to have one for you to see when I update. And i didn't even think about the bands not being in their time period when i wrote the last chapter. I will try to think of that stuff when i write now. Thanx again for updating W&K!!! i loved the chap. hope you like this chap, even if it is short.

American Idiot: thanx much, i'm planning to read your 'then everything changes' fic. it sounds good. i try to read all my readers' fics, so i'm sorry if i don't get to it soon, but i will as soon as i can. thanx again

Maddys-Murphy: thanx much, but i'm sorry you will have to wait until next chapter to see if Draco really is alright. but i promise not to take as long to update this time.

Sandra: here's your chap, thanx for reading.

Tinks: Hi, i'm the person that you told to update becuz you liked my story, and now i'm updating. lol

Autumn: thanx so much hun, i know you don't really like Harry Potter, but you always read my chaps and i thank you. love ya.

And to all of you that reviewed before chapter 5, i thank you so much!!!!

If any of you have stories you would like me to read just email me (go to my authors page and it will tell you it there because this thing is being gay) and i will try and read them.

And BIG thanx to all of you that have added me to your favorites list or authors alert! Thanx so much!

With no further ado, here is chapter 6 of Beyond Expecations entitled Rescue.

Chapter 6 – Rescue

Hermione kept trying to get Draco awake again, but nothing worked.

Then, about 10 minutes after Ginny left, Draco opened his eyes and looked into Hermione's.

"Hermione," he whispered, and his body went limp and his breathing stopped.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, "Draco!"

Hermione stood and shook his limp body, but still nothing happened.

Hermione stood there, looking at him, racking her brain and trying to think of something she could do. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Dumbledore and Ginny came through the fireplace from Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore went straight to Draco, "Hermione, what happened here?"

With no hesitation, Hermione said, "He took a potion called Lucifer's Draft. I got the antidote from Madam Pomfrey, and I gave him some, but he didn't seem to respond to it."

While Dumbledore and Hermione were talking, Ginny slipped over to the passage door and closed it quietly. She didn't think Dumbledore knew about it and she doubted whether Hermione wanted him to. No-one noticed anything.

"How much of the antidote did you give him? How long ago was it when he took the potion and when you gave him the antidote?" Dumbledore asked. He was unusually calm.

"I gave him the whole bottle. I gave him the antidote about 15 minutes or so ago, and I dunno how long ago he took the potion. I would have to guess about an hour, maybe," Hermione wrung her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Thank you."

Dumbledore took out his wand and put it to Draco's side. Suddenly, Draco jumped, as if being shocked by the 'paddles' in a Muggle hospital. Slowly Draco's heartbeat started again. With his eyes still shut, Draco started gasping for air.

Dumbledore stood over Draco's body and lifted his eyelids and saw that his eyes were rolled up inside his head. He muttered something Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear. Suddenly, Draco lurched forward and vomited. Hermione and Ginny backed away quickly, disgusted.

"Whah happened?" Draco asked, his speech slurred a little.

"Lie down, Mr. Malfoy and I will answer your questions after you answer mine," Dumbledore said, strictly.

Draco lied down and looked around. He tensed when he saw Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you tell me why you took the potion Lucifer's Draft?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

Draco looked again at Hermione, remembering why he had done it. He remembered fighting with himself for liking her. Right there, he vowed not to talk to Hermione again, or at least until he had figured things out himself. He would deal with his fath… Lucius later.

"Professor, could I possibly talk to you without two little Gryffindor girls listening?" Draco asked.

Hermione scoffed, _Little Gryffindor girls_?

"That's quite alright," Dumbledore said, he turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Would you two please go and wait in my office? I will be with you in a moment."

"Yes, sir." They followed Dumbledore to the fireplace where he threw some floo powder into the hearth and shouted 'Albus Dumbledore's office'. The flames turned bright green, illuminating the room.

Hermione stepped into the hearth and tucked her elbows in and soon she felt herself spinning away from Draco's room. She landed in Dumbledore's office with a thud. Ginny soon followed. They took a seat across from Dumbledore's desk, and didn't talk.

They just waited.

a/n: sorry it was so short. but i will have another chapter up here asap, maybe even today. but i got a few questions for you:

1. Am I moving too fast w/ Draco and Hermione being friends?

2. What do you think of Ginny and Blaise as a couple? Harry and Luna?

3. Name something you think could be better or just ideas you have about the fic, i'm open for anything.

So, please review and i hope to have the next chap up, ASAP.

love you all!


	7. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you all know this. JK Rowling does, so don't sue me.

. :A/N: . Sorry it took so long to update, and this chap is another short one,I promise the next one will be longer. Thanx again for putting up with my late updates and short chapters. Thanx much!

Chapter 7- Confusion

Draco watched as the old man watched Ginny disappear from the fireplace and the flames turn back to their original orangey-yellow. Dumbledore turned back to Draco's still form on the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, why did you take the Draft?" Dumbledore asked, solemnly.

Draco pondered, his mind racing with explanations. Some truth, some pure fantasy, but he knew that this old bat would never know his true feelings.

Finally, he spoke, with only a hint of annoyance, "Excuse me Professor, but, I've just been having some things going on and I needed an escape, not that it is really your business." He smirked.

Dumbledore stood at Draco's insult and smoothed his robes. "Well, it seems that you are fine now. For your actions, I have no choice but to give you a detention, and take 20 points from Slytherin," Draco scowled at the man his fath- Lucius taught him from an early age to hate, "I advise you not to take any more of that particular potion, or any other lethal potion for that matter. I will have a Medic come and check on you later."

Dumbledore made to move towards the door, but looked back at Draco. Draco was about to ask what the old man's problem was when Dumbledore turned and left the room. Draco listened as the old Professor's footsteps slowly receded down the hallway.

Hermione stepped into the hearth and tucked her elbows in and soon she felt herself spinning away from Draco's room. She landed in Dumbledore's office with a thud. Ginny soon followed. They took a seat across from Dumbledore's desk, and didn't talk.

They just waited.

Hermione looked around the elegant office, noting the portraits of all the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. They seemed to go back all the way to the beginning of the sixth century, judging on the outfits, and painting habits.

Dumbledore soon entered the room and quickly sat at his desk, facing the awaiting teenagers.

After a moment of silence, both Hermione and Dumbledore opened their mouths to speak, but Hermione ended up being cut off.

"Wha-"

"You are probably wondering what the outcome of Draco's actions were."

Hermione nodded, Ginny inspected her hands like they were diamonds.

"He turned out to be quite fine, even well enough to insult me before I left, so I think he will be fine. I'm sending a medic to check in on him later tonight," Dumbledore said, "He was given a detention, and docked pointed from his House."

Hermione leaned forward in her chair and asked, "Why did he do it?"

Dumbledore sat, pondering whether or not to tell the girls what Draco had told him, even though it wasn't much. He decided against it and said, "He told me that it wasn't any of my business."

"That was harsh, you were only trying to help."

"Old habits die hard Hermione," the old Professor stood, "Dinner is about to begin, and you two should head down. 10 points is awarded to each of you for your valor."

"Thank you, Professor," both girls said in unison. As they went down the spiral staircase back to the hustle and bustle of the castle neither one noticed Dumbledore's somber look as he sat back down at his desk and rubbed his forehead as if in thought.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked toward the Great Hall.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," Hermione said, a little timidly as Ginny hadn't spoken of the incident since they left Draco's room.

"Hermione, I know you would have done the same when put in that situation, but I stand by what I said earlier. I don't trust him, but I trust that you know what you are doing," the younger girl looked at her feet, "I'm hungry, are you coming?"

"I don't think so."

"But you didn't eat lunch either," Ginny said.

"I'll be fine, if I get hungry I will go down to the kitchens," Hermione said, turning back.

"Despite seeing all those 'poor' house-elves?" Ginny asked, smirking a little.

"Good point. Fine, I'll come."

The two proceeded down to the Great Hall and entered. Hermione absently noticed that Draco wasn't at his usual spot, but didn't think on it too much.

They took seats by Harry and Ron. Harry and Ginny started talking about this years Quidditch team and wondering who was going to try out. Ron noticed Hermione's solemn look and asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

It took Hermione a while to answer, but she finally did, "Nothing, just stress I guess."

"Stress? This is only the second day back!" Ron said, disbelieving.

"Well, I…" Hermione started, "I dunno, just stuff."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not really, but I will let you know if there is ok?" Hermione friendly patted Ron's hand, but when he made a move to grab hers, she snatched it away.

Her appetite suddenly gone, Hermione stood. "I'm going back to my room, see you later."

Hermione left quickly without another word, leaving Harry and Ginny calling after her, and Ron just staring at her retreating back.

Hermione made it to Gryffindor Tower and into her room, where she slammed her door.

Her thoughts swam through her mind, pausing a couple of times on Draco, then on Ron, then on Ginny, and finally again, on Draco. She got up and went to the secret door, intending on talking to Draco.

She passed through the winding tunnel quickly, but when she knocked on Draco's end no one answered. After a few more minutes of knocking and waiting, she finally turned back, crestfallen, and went back to her room.

She put in a CD and lied on her bed. She listened to the first two songs, but at about the third, her thoughts consumed her, and she fell into the silence, despite the stereo being on full blast.

. : a/n : . thanx for reading, please review, and i will have another chap up here soon. I PROMISE it will be longer, lol autumn. thanx much, aly.


	8. Chapter 8

:A/n: sorry this took so long. Hope you like it, but it's pretty boring, but needed to be written to jumpstart writing again. Please review. Thanx much

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fluffy Towels and Icy looks

Hermione woke Wednesday morning with a headache. The sunlight burst threw her window and fell right upon her face. She pulled the covers over her head, intending on sleeping a little more. But the pounding in her head was too intense, and didn't allow for sleep. She threw her blanket off her and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she thought about Draco. She didn't know whether or not to call him her friend. She didn't know why, just all of a sudden, he'd started talking to her. She didn't know what he felt; she didn't know a lot of things.

Grabbing her bathroom supplies, Hermione glanced at her watch. She was early, so she decided to take long shower to try and ease the pain in her head. Oddly enough though, the hot water and strong smelling shampoos made her head pound worse.

After her shower, Hermione wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had begun to break out, she noticed, and her eyes had slight bags under them. She prodded and poked, pulled and stretched every part of her face, looking for flaws. She finally gave up and went to pick out her clothes.

She was standing in her room with just a towel on, looking for an outfit when she heard a knock on her door. The REGULAR door.

Hermione decided to see who it was before taking the time to dress. She crossed the small room and opened the door just a crack. A boy with flaming red hair stood in front of her. Ron.

Hermione watched as Ron looked from her wet hair, to the yellow fluffy towel stretched over her bust and that fell down to mid-thigh. His eyes followed from the edge of the towel right down to her pink-painted toe nails.

Hermione cleared her throat to get Ron's attention.

Ron's head snatched back up to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I, um…" he stammered, "uh, was wondering if, uh, you wanted to go to breakfast with me."

The picture of Ron and Lavender lying together in his bed flashed before Hermione's eyes. She remembered her conversation with Harry about confronting Ron about it today.

Hermione looked down at herself before saying, "Well, I don't think I can go like this." She half-smirked, "And I'm not even close to being ready. Maybe tomorrow or something. I will see you down there though."

Ron looked at his feet, "Oh, uh, okay. Yeah, maybe tomorrow. See you."

"Bye Ron."

Hermione shut the door before Ron had turned and left.

She went back to picking out her outfit as if she had never been interrupted.

* * *

Draco awoke Wednesday morning late. The medic that Dumbledore had promised hadn't come until eleven o'clock.

Draco had been sleeping when he heard someone knock on his door. He was about to get up to answer it, when the person just walked in. Luckily, Draco was fully dressed. The medic introduced himself as Medic Sullivan.

Medic Sullivan checked Drano's eyes, nose, throat, and ears. He asked him redundant questions, making Draco want nothing more than to just go back to sleep. After giving Draco a sleeping draught, the medic finally left. Draco took the draught, and lied back onto his pillow.

Soon enough, his eyes felt heavy, his mind started to slow, and finally, sleep engulfed him.

Draco looked at his watch and cursed out loud. He scrambled out of bed and showered quickly. After picking out his clothes, he grabbed his school books and ran out of his room and into the corridor.

Once in the Slytherin Common Room, he slowed to a walk, not wanting to appear as if he cared whether he was late or not. As he passed, a few lingering Slytherins made their way towards him, in hopes of asking him about the Lucifer's Draught yesterday. Draco ignored them as best he could and walked briskly toward the portrait.

He made it to the corridor and started to walk faster. He looked over his shoulder to see if anybody was behind him. Once he was sure he was alone, he broke into a run. He glanced at his watch as he went. He didn't have time for breakfast, so he took off for Aurors in Training Class.

He arrived just in time. He slithered into the classroom, unnoticed and slinked into his seat next to Blaise. Draco noticed Hermione sitting in front of him and remembered her helping him yesterday. He remembered his vow to himself not to talk to her until he had figured things out. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to put her in danger or hurt her.

Class went by as usual. Professor Shacklebolt gave an enormous assignment and practically no time to work on it. With five minutes left in the hour and Shacklebolt finished lecturing, Hermione set to work on her assignment, taking advantage of the remaining time.

Harry and Ron used their time talking about Quidditch, and Draco just sat there. The minutes ticked away and then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione took her time packing her things, briefly wondering about her scheduled meeting with Draco.

_I will go to the Library, and if he isn't there, I will check the Room of Requirement. If he doesn't show up at all, then whatever, his problem_, Hermione thought.

Harry and Ron waited as Hermione picked up her things. Once every last book and piece of parchment was stuffed into her book bag, the trio left the room. Hermione glanced back at Draco, trying to catch his eye, but he wasn't looking. He was talking with Blaise.

Harry and Ron said their goodbyes to Hermione and headed off to Potions, and Hermione set off in the direction of the library. She got there and went inside; she set her bag down on a table and sat for a few minutes, waiting. Draco didn't come. After a good 15 minutes of waiting, Hermione picked her bag back up and started toward the seventh floor.

She neared the Room of Requirement and noted that the hallway looked deserted and unused. She approached the door and thought about Draco. She didn't know if it was going to work exactly, but she might as well try. The door handle appeared and Hermione pulled it open.

The usually magnificent room was now a closet. Dark and empty. And no Draco. Hermione closed the door and leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

_Well, he obviously doesn't want to see me,_ she thought. _He really has no right to act like this, I saved him after all. He wouldn't be here if I wouldn't have done something. He shouldn't be treating me like this. But, I guess what can you expect from a Malfoy? I was stupid to ever think this was going to work. _

Hermione stood back up and thought about a room to spend the remainder of her break in. Once again, the door handle appeared and Hermione went inside. This time though, the room was a little study area complete with bookshelves and a table and uncomfortable looking chairs.

She took a seat at one of the chairs and set to work on her AIT homework. After an hour of painstaking work, she finished. She glanced at her watch and she had only five minutes of her break left. She packed up her things and headed out the door just as the bell rang.

Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for lunch. Hermione sat with her back to the Slytherin table and wanted desperately to turn around and see if Draco was there.

Just then, Lavender entered and took her place at the table. Neither Harry nor Ron had noticed her. Hermione thought about asking Ron about it, and then decided that she needed to ask Harry about it first.

Harry and Ron were talking about something that had happened in their potions class and Hermione wasn't too interested, so she turned to Ginny.

"Hey, are you up for that sleep over this weekend?" she asked the younger girl.

"Umm…sure. I don't think I have anything planned for Friday night, does that work for you?" Ginny asked.

It felt weird to Hermione to be talking to Ginny like yesterday never happened.

"Yeah, of course, that's fine. You can come by my room at like 7 or so if you want. Or anytime, it doesn't matter," Hermione replied.

"Okay then, 7 it is," Ginny said, and went back to eating her lunch.

Hermione finished her mashed potatoes and sat in silence until lunch was over. The bell rang and Ron and Harry had started to get up, when Hermione pulled on Harry's shirt sleeve. He sat back down and Ron made a move to also.

"Um, Ron, can I talk to Harry for a minute?" Hermione asked in her sweetest ever voice.

Ron looked disappointed and said, "Uh, yeah. I guess I'll see you in Transfiguration then. Bye Harry." He walked off looking at shoes the whole time.

"Are we going to ask him about him and Lavender? He didn't say anything about it yesterday," Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, as much as I want to know about it, I don't know if it's a good idea. If he really wants to tell us, he will."

"So, are we just supposed to go on like we never saw it!" Hermione asked indignantly.

"I guess so," Harry replied, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Ok, whatever," Hermione said, looking away.

"Hey, don't be like that. I just know that if I were him and you two found something out like that about me, you confronting me about would be that last thing I want. It would be embarrassing and I wouldn't know how to reply," Harry said.

"I just don't think that we should go on like nothing happened. I mean, he's Ron, he's told us everything since first year, why stop now?" Hermione said, sounding somber.

"Hermione, we are all getting older. Some things we need to keep to ourselves," Harry told her.

Hermione thought of the mystery door and her meetings with Draco.

"Yeah, I understand," she said.

Harry looked at his watch and stated that they had better get to their next class.

As Hermione stood up she said, "When Ron asks you what I had to talk to you about, tell him that I was asking about what I should get him for Christmas."

Harry smiled at his best friend and chuckled, "Okay. I'll see you in transfiguration."

"Bye," Hermione grabbed her back and headed off towards the dungeons for Potions.

Hermione entered the room and took her seat and emptied her things out of her backpack. Draco entered the room and was headed toward his seat when he noticed Hermione. He abruptly changed direction and headed toward Professor Snape.

Hermione noticed and watched as the younger Slytherin conversed with the older, uglier one. She couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Hermione became aware that she was staring when Snape turned toward her, and started walking her way. She looked down at the table.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said, his voice oozing with malice, "You will work with Blaise Zabini from now on. Pick up your stuff and move back to his seat."

Hermione opened her mouth to inquire why when the Professor shot her a glare full of evilness. She picked up her things.

As soon as Hermione had left her seat, Draco sat down in his normal one, giving her a glare as she left. She made her way to the back of the room where Pansy Parkinson was packing her things up as well. She passed Hermione on her way to sit by Draco, and smirked. Hermione could tell that Pansy was satisfied that she got to work with Draco.

Hermione set her things down on the table next to Blaise. She had never really talked to him, but already had the assumption that he was an ass.

Blaise looked up at Hermione and smirked. He knew he was going to get a good grade now, working with the top girl in the class.

Blaise had dark hair that fell over his eyes and he had to sweep it away every so often. When he did this, Hermione noticed how dark his eyes were, brown, almost black. His dark hair and dark eyes clashed with his ivory skin, making him look even paler than natural. His lips were a dark shade of pinkish-red and were small like, and he never seemed to smile. Just smirk.

Hermione took her seat and Snape officially started the lesson. He told them how far they should be at this point and how far they should get today. Then, he set them to work.

Hermione went and got the ingredients while Blaise got the cauldron and remaining items.

They proceeded to work in almost silence, only asking each other what was absolutely necessary.

Until Blaise asked, "Do you think we have to drink this?"

Hermione tried to remember back to two days ago when Snape had introduced the assignment. She didn't remember him saying anything about actually using it.

"Professor Snape didn't say anything about it, but knowing him, then yeah, probably," she said.

"If we do, DO NOT ask me any personal questions! I would rather eat rat eyes than spill my guts to some Gryff," he said menacingly.

"I won't if you don't," Hermione said. She hated being told what to do, especially by a Slytherin.

Blaise stopped chopping some root and looked at Hermione, "If you do, I will make sure that I do more than just embarrass you in front of the class, I will make you never want to come back here again. Got it?"

Hermione resisted the urge to back away. Instead she looked right up into his face and said more clearly, "I won't if you don't."

They stood there like that for a few moments, just looking at each other indignantly until Blaise broke the gaze. He went back to chopping his roots, and Hermione stirred the bubbling potion.

They worked on in silence until it was time to clean up. Once every last left-over ingredient was in its place, the class was free to go. Hermione picked up her book bag and headed for the door, watching Draco walk in front of her as she went.

As he turned a corner, he looked over his shoulder and looked at Hermione. Hermione felt chills go down her spine as Draco continued to look at her with a gaze of ice.

Draco quickened his pace and looked away. Hermione mentally shook herself to get ride of the icy feeling. And he continued down the corridor towards Transfiguration, where Harry and Ron were waiting.


End file.
